The Uchiha Jinchuuriki
by Ken-Kazehaya-96
Summary: On the night of the Kyuubi attack Itachi Uchiha was made a Jinchurriki...Will Itachi be able to harness the power of Kyuubi? How will Akatsuki deal with capturing the Prodigy? Naruto forms a pact, in the form of a sealing, never seen before in order to save the world from chaos. WIll it be in vain? Lots of pairings in this story! Future lemons. NO it's not a YAOI! Enjoy! ON A BREAK
1. Prologue

**The Uchiha Jinchuuriki**

**Completely new at this so cut me some slack :D I will gladly take CONSTRUCTIVE criticism any flames can go die for all I care xD Just kidding I'm not that harsh. Some stuff has been changed so any info regarding... stuff is on purpose. Well here goes ^^**

***Prologue***

In the Hokage Mansion stood a man staring out of the window staring at the great beast known as Kyuubi no Yoko. He could see many of his shinobi defending the village from the great beast. From the Hokage Mansion he could see numerous events happening he was most relieved to see the genins and chunins of the village helping with the evacuation process. The man was dressed in the normal white with red Hokage Robes except he had the Uchiha Clan symbol on the back. He was a man of many roles in the village he was the Captain of the Konoha Military Police Force, the Head of the Uchiha Clan, and most importantly he was the Fourth Hokage (Yondaime Hokage).

Next to him stood a man with a considerable number of titles, to some he was known as The Professor, others the God of Shinobi but to Konaha he was known as the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. He had on his own shinobi attire ready and awaiting orders from the Yondaime Hokage.

"Sandaime-sama I need you to look after my wife. She is giving birth at the Uchiha compound to our second child. Please protect her as best as you can!" said the Yondaime Hokage.

"Don't worry I will do my best, please help the village against Kyuubi," and with that the God of Shinobi disappeared to the Uchiha Compound.

"Itachi!" the Yondaime called.

Itachi appeared in his ANBU uniform with his mask still on. Itachi was the pride and joy of the Uchiha Clan graduating from the Ninja Academy at the top of his class after only one year when he was 7, was a master of the sharingan at the age of 8, passed the Chunin Exams at age 10, enrolled in ANBU half a year later and became captain by the age of 13. "Hai Hokage-sama."

He thought to himself, deciding how to deal with Kyuubi. "I have to ask a request, Itachi."

"What is it Hokage-sama?" Itachi asked. Itachi was an extremely loyal shinobi. If he was given a mission he would do it no questions asked. For you see, as some of you have probably worked out by now, the Yondaime Hokage is Fugaku Uchiha. So Itachi was loyal not only as a shinobi but also as a son.

The Yondaime Hokage gave a small sigh, which didn't go unnoticed by Itachi, before replying "Itachi," he said, "I'm sorry to be saying this but I'm afraid you are going to have to be the vessel for the Kyuubi. You will be Konoha's first Jinchuuriki. Stand proud and keep your head up high son." Placing a hand on Itachi's shoulder signalling him to rise. And before Itachi knew it, he was embraced in hug by his father, who by now was crying and apologising to Itachi. "Please forgive me Itachi." Having said that Fugaku went to the front lines doing his duty as the Yondaime Hokage.

Itachi was left in the room by himself. Thinking over the words his father had said to him "I'm afraid you are going to have to be the vessel for the Kyuubi. You will be Konoha's third Jinchuuriki." Itachi being the stoic person he was kept his face impassive and caught sight of a scroll rolled up on the floor.

"_Dear Itachi, __If you are reading this then I have gone to the front lines already. Please return to Uchiha compound as fast as you can and give this to the Sandaime Hokage and join me out on the front lines.__From Fugaku Uchiha_"

Itachi followed his father's orders and at once returned to the compound.  
**  
****Uchiha Compound****  
**  
He came up to his house where he could hear his mother screaming from the inside. Itachi wished he could help her but knew Shizune, Tsunade's assistant, was helping his mother as much as she could.

Tsunade herself was currently in the same situation except she was helping Kushina Uzumaki, wife of Konoha's Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze. She too was giving birth to a child on this dreadful night.

Itachi ran into the compound and found the Sandaime Hokage outside his mother's room. He nodded to the old man and gave the scroll to him. Sandaime had a glance over the scroll giving Itachi a nod, in which Itachi joined his father at the battlefield. The Sandaime sealed the scroll given to him by Itachi into another scroll, this scroll was very important as it contained whom Fugaku had chosen as the Fifth Hokage (Godaime Hokage).

Fugaku had been preparing for the Kyuubi attack for weeks after having heard of its presence from one of his scouts. And so Fugaku, Sarutobi, Jiraiya and Minato all worked on a seal to lock away Kyuubi. They all knew a bijuu couldn't be killed and figured it would have to be sealed. But the only solution they could find was the Shiki Fujin (Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal) the Hakke no Fuin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style). Fugaku had already made his decision to risk his life for the village. Minato and Sarutobi refused to let that happen, however Fugaku left no room for argument. Fugaku himself was nervous, but he knew he could ask no one else to do this task if he couldn't do it himself.

Sarutobi gave out a sigh, "Be safe Fugaku."

**In the village, in the midst of the battle against the great Kyuubi no Yoko****  
**  
Before Fugaku had arrived, his close friend Minato Namikaze, Konoha's Yellow Flash, was handling the situation very well.

However the moment everyone saw Fugaku, morale was increased ten-fold just at the plain sight of seeing their Hokage. Minato left in a yellow flash and was next seen stood next to Fugaku.

"About time you joined Fugaku," Minato said with a grin.

"Ahh sorry about that Minato, didn't know you couldn't survive without me," Fugaku replied with a smirk.

Minato sweatdropped at the hidden meaning behind the verbal remark. Minato then sensed a spike in chakra and saw that Fugaku had gotten serious and was letting of an intense amount of chakra. Minato also turning serious then updated Fugaku of the situation. They were later joined by Itachi who greeted his father and Minato with a small nod feeling the seriousness in the air.

"Alright, Minato I need you to transport us to a secluded area away from the village just me, you, Itachi and Kyuubi," Fugaku said making Minato go through a set of handseals.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he said slamming his hand into the ground and out came the Chief Toad Boss, Gamabunta with his pipe in his mouth.

"Oi Minato what do you want?" said the Toad Boss.

"Bunta I need you to stall the Kyuubi for a while."

The Toad Boss gave a puff of his pipe and hopped off towards Kyuubi. Minato then went through another set of handseals preparing to transport Kyuubi and themselves outside of Konoha using his signature move, the Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God). After he had finished he gave Fugaku a small nod notifying him he was ready. Leaving in a yellow flash Fugaku, Minato, Itachi, Kyuubi and Gamabunta left the battlefield.

The Konoha shinobi force all wondered what had happened but nonetheless they were grateful as most if not all had a mild case of chakra exhaustion and were completely tired due to fighting at night.

**Outside of Konoha**

A loud rumble was heard as Kyuubi and Gamabunta landed.

"Minato, I'm low on chakra I'll see ya later kid," said Gamabunta. Minato nodded giving him the go ahead. Disappearing in a puff of smoke, Kyuubi then drew his attention to Itachi, Fugaku and Minato. Kyuubi noticed Fugaku staring at him intently with his sharingan activated.

"Minato prepare the seal whilst Itachi and I hold him off!" Fugaku said whilst charging for Kyuubi. Minato began the process and unsealed a large scroll. Going through handsigns at a moderate pace so he wouldn't get a wrong handsign in the sequence.

**With Fugaku and Itachi**

Both father and son had their Sharingan activated. Their plan was just to stall Kyuubi long enough for Minato to finish with the preparation for the sealing. The two nodded at each other before Itachi and Fugaku split off onto both sides of Kyuubi.

Itachi had begun the attack. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" he said before blowing out a large fireball aimed at Kyuubi, only for it to be blocked by one of his tails. Itachi kept calm and continued the onslaught along with his father, both with their sharingan activated.

**With Minato**

Minato now had the ceremonial throne out for the Hakke no Fuin Shiki, ignoring the battle going on against Kyuubi. Minato began forming the hand signs for the rest of the seal using the scroll.

"Itachi!" he shouted.

"Itachi go to Minato I'll hold off Kyuubi for as long as I can." Said Fugaku. Itachi then appeared next to Minato with his shirt now off. Minato began to draw the seals on Itachi it was a long process as each stroke had to be perfect. One wrong stroke could have a significant effect on the process and the seal.

"Itachi should something ever happen with your seal I want you to find either myself, Jiraiya or the Sandaime always know that we are there for you." Minato said letting Itachi know of their support. Itachi gave a small nod appreciating the help greatly.

After Minato finished writing the seals on Itachi he shouted to Fugaku telling him the process was done.

Fugaku hearing this stood in front of Kyuubi going through handseals at a rapid pace, then shouting, "Fuinjutsu: Shiki Fujin!".

Kyuubi then stared at Fugaku watching him closely and before long he noticed that the Shinigami was behind the Yondaime Hokage. Giving out a mighty roar in fear of defeat the wind began to pick up but Fugaku stood firm with his hands now together thus completing the jutsu. The Shinigami plunged his arm through Fugaku's stomach and reached for Kyuubi's soul. Fugaku knew full well that only the Yin portion of Kyuubi's chakra could be taken by the Shinigami the Yang portion would be sealed into Itachi. The arm of the Shinigami reached out for Kyuubi and began to take his chakra. Fugaku found the Kyuubi trying to pull his chakra back and with that tug from Kyuubi. Fugaku placed all his energy into pulling out the Yin portion of Kyuubi's chakra. All the while Kyuubi was roaring with rage and gave out a large roar cocking its head back as well. When Fugaku had finished pulling out Kyuubi's chakra, the Kyuubi was only half his original size but still big enough to dwarf a human being. Breathing heavily from the jutsu he could feel his life fading fast but he still had one more task to do. Looking at Kyuubi he could see a large purple ball forming above Kyuubi's mouth. "Minato!"

Minato nodded and brought out his three-pronged kunai. Going through a small incantation a hole began to form in front of Fugaku ready to remove the damage from Kyuubi's technique.

Finishing the technique Kyuubi blasted the immense ball of chakra aimed at Fugaku.

But Fugaku chuckled to himself knowing full-well he would be unharmed from Kyuubi's attack. And with that knowledge he formed the handsigns for the next sealing process. "HAKKE NO FUI..." but before he could finish Fugaku was hit by Kyuubi's claw right through his whole upper body. Wincing from the attack Fugaku laughed his heart out knowing he had done his role to the best of his ability. "Hakke no fuin Shiki" barely whispering the words due to his life force being nearly emptied, he poured enough chakra to drag his own and Kyuubi's chakra into Itachi's body.

Itachi felt a slight pain coursing through him but he figured it was from Kyuubi's chakra entering his body.

The scene was eerily silent.

* * *

**What did you guys think of it? My Betareader is the infamous Dragon Legend of Drake thanks goes out to him for helping me check it. Spot any spelling, punctuation or grammar errors please tell me, I hate those kind of errors. Review, favorite and follow thanks very much !**


	2. Chapter 1

**Uchiha Jinchuuriki Chapter 1**

**Alright guys chapter 1. Enjoy !**

**6 Years Later**

Konoha was fully restored from the Kyuubi attack 6 years ago. None of the shinobis' actually know what happened to the beast apart from a select a few. The select few consist of Sarutobi Hiruzen (Sandaime Hokage), Minato Namikaze (Konoha's Yellow Flash), Kushina Uzumaki (Wife of Minato) Jiraiya (Toad Sage), Tsunade (Slug Princess), Shizune (Tsunade's Apprentice), Uchiha Mikoto (Matriarch of the Uchiha Clan), and Itachi (Kyuubi Jinchuuriki). These people were told what had happened to the Kyuubi by the Sandaime after he had called a meeting the week after the attack.

_**Flashback**_

**A week after the Kyuubi Attack**

Sarutobi Hiruzen was sat behind the desk of the Hokage temporarily being reinstated until the Godaime Hokage had officially been announced. In the room were Jiraiya, Minato, Tsunade, Shizune, Kushina, Mikoto and Itachi. All apart from Itachi and Minato had no clue as to why they were called into the Sandaime's office. Hiruzen counting the amount of people in the room, noticing everyone he had asked for was there, began to start the meeting. "Alright I have called you here to make two announcements," waiting for the people to pay attention, "as you all know the Kyuubi attack last week did a vast amount of damage to the village and its villagers, also losing Fugaku our Yondaime Hokage."

Kushina went up to Mikoto and gave her a hug letting her know she was there for her. Mikoto gave returned the hug and gave a little nod thanking her for the sentiment. Continuing Hiruzen said "But before he died he had Itachi give me a scroll telling me who he had chosen as his successor for the role of Hokage. Minato Namikaze step forward please," Minato looking around at the stares on him took a step forward with an anxious look on his face, "From this day forwards you are now the Godaime Hokage." Leaving that to sink in for a minute, Hiruzen decided moved on to the second point. "Itachi, Minato has told me about your predicament and know that everyone in this room will be more than willing to support you when they learn of your predicament." Itachi gave a small bow thanking the Sandaime Hokage. "I won't beat around the bush so I'll get straight to the point, Itachi here is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki." Looking at Jiraiya and Minato he could see their facial expression hadn't changed knowing that Fugaku would use his son to be the container of the Kyuubi. The one the Sandaime was most worried for was Mikoto. And he was right.

Mikoto was hugging Itachi tightly with tears flowing freely from her eyes. Sobbing uncontrollably Itachi returned his mother's hug to assure her he was alright. Mikoto now calming down a little, thanks to Itachi's reassurance, allowed the old man to continue. "Itachi, I'm sure Minato has told you this but I will say it again. Should something ever happen with the seal, big or small, I want you to find either myself, Minato or Jiraiya is that understood?" asked Hiruzen.

"Hai Hokage-sama," replied Itachi.

"Good, now before you leave no one outside of this room is to know of Itachi being the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki without his permission. I am declaring this secret S-Rank, failure to comply with this shall result in a heavy punishment."

_**Flashback End**_

**Uchiha Compound**

Itachi now aged 19 was still Captain of his ANBU platoon, his team had a 100 per cent success rate making his platoon the best Konoha had to offer. On his platoon he had Hatake Kakashi, Rin Nohara, and Yugao Uzuki. Itachi and Kakashi also had another role apart from being ANBU they were also the Hokage's personal bodyguards, travelling across Shinobi Nations with the Godaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, also known as Konoha's Yellow Flash.

Itachi was currently in his yard training Sasuke, his younger brother, to become a ninja. Sasuke was a very kind, and loving boy towards his mother, Mikoto, and his older brother, Itachi. Sasuke was also very respectful to his fellow clansmen. He was very proud to be Itachi's younger brother, but right now he hated his brother's training regime with a passion.

Sasuke began training in the ninja arts when he had seen the son of the Godaime Hokage, earlier on in the week, training with his mother in one of the training grounds. Wanting to become the best in his class, just like Itachi, to make his clansmen and his mother very proud. It wouldn't be two years until he joined the Ninja Academy but he had seen the blonde boy training quite well, and had already decided to make him his rival. And with that determination he took Itachi's training avidly, with the occasional teaching from his mother from time to time. Mikoto herself was a competent shinobi and even became a jonin ranked shinobi.

Mikoto knew Kushina was training her son to become a shinobi also and learning of Sasuke's, currently one-sided, rivalry decided to give her son a helping hand. She taught Sasuke in the art of Kenjutsu, somehow knowing that Kushina would also be teaching that to her son. Mikoto and Kushina themselves also had a rivalry against each other both would always try to outdo one another and this seemed to have rubbed off onto their sons. Mikoto giggled at the thought of her rivalry with Kushina had somehow been passed on to their sons.

**With Kushina**

Kushina was currently walking through the village towards the Hokage mansion with a little boy holding her hand. The young boy had spiky blonde hair, with two small bangs framing his face. The little boy also had on a face-mask like Kakashi, this drew attention to the little boy as the villagers only knew of one shinobi with a face-mask, and they could see he was clearly trying to imitate the laid-back pervert. This made a few of the villagers' chuckle at the boy's antics. The boy hearing the chuckles walked with an eye smile, making the villagers' chuckle even more as he really looked like the grey-haired cyclops.

Kushina was amused at her son's antics also giving out a small giggle to which the young boy heard and looked up to his mother with his eye smile still on his face. Kushina laughed uncontrollably as she looked her son in the face. Picking up her son she said, "Ne Sochi, wanna go meet Tou-san and Jiji?" she said with a smile. The young boy replied with an excited nod. And with that she disappeared in a shunshin, leaving the villagers to admire the Godaime Hokage's son.

**Hokage Mansion, Office Room**

Minato was sat at the desk dealing with the worst kind of enemy every Kage had to face. Paperwork. Hiruzen was sat on the couch in the office basking in the fact that he no longer had to deal with it, practically rubbing it in Minato's face. However, paper began to fly everywhere as Kushina and the boy appeared in the middle of the room in a puff of smoke. "Jiji, Tou-san!" the little boy shouted running up to his father to give him a hug.

"Ahh Naruto-kun, how are you doing?" said Minato with a big smile on his face happy to get away from the paperwork for a moment. Minato then turned to Kushina with an embrace as Naruto ran to his Jiji to give him a hug also.

Hiruzen picked up Naruto giving his grandson a hug. "Naruto-kun how are you?" asked Hiruzen.

"I'm fine Tou-san, Jiji," replied Naruto with a happy smile on his face, though you can't really see it because of his mask, "Ne Tou-san is Kakashi nii-san here today?" Minato gave a nod to answer his question. "Oi Kakashi, come out you have a visitor!" **Poof.** Kakashi suddenly appeared in his ANBU attire without his animal mask.

"Yo Naruto how you doin?" asked Kakashi standing behind the blonde boy.

"Kakashi nii-san!" said Naruto giving him a hug. "Ne ne I perfected that jutsu you taught me nii-san. Watch closely." Minato, Kushina and Hiruzen stopped talking amongst each other and had gained an interest in what Kakashi had taught Naruto.

Naruto already knew the Academy learned jutsu's having been trained by both his mother and his father. He knew the three he had to do to pass for the Genin Exam, the kawarimi (substitution), henge (transform) and bunshin (clone) and a lot more than just that.

Forming the necessary hand signs Naruto focused his chakra and suddenly shouted, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" and next to Naruto stood a solid clone of himself. Naruto looked at his clone and the clone looked at Naruto before both gave a grin then chuckled. Kakashi also forming a clone told Naruto's clone to follow his clone outside.

**With Naruto and Kakashi's clone outside**

"Ne Kakashi what are w…" said Naruto's clone dispersing mid sentence.

**Inside the office**

"Oi Kakashi nii, why did you hit me in my face," said Naruto angrily whilst pointing at Kakashi. Kakashi stood there in front of Naruto not saying a word leaving it to Naruto to work out himself. Kakashi had just gained the clone's memory and eye smiled at Naruto, whilst Minato, Kushina and Hiruzen were wondering what happened.

But Hiruzen was most surprised that Naruto was able to do such a jutsu at his age. He knew of Naruto's large chakra reserves which he had inherited from his parents but the Kage Bunshin was a B-Rank Jonin jutsu that not even some jonins could do. Meanwhile Kushina was berating Kakashi for teaching her son such a jutsu and Minato, kneeling down, was talking to Naruto about the jutsu he just used.

"Naruto you realise the consequences of that jutsu you just used right." Naruto simply nodded telling Minato he knew of the consequences. Minato gave out a sigh of relief but then jumped as a stroke of genius just hit him. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" said Minato and next to him appeared his own clone. Minato gave him orders to do as the clone of the Godaime Hokage, the clone merely grumbled at his summoner's laziness. "Alright Sandaime-dono you are more than welcome to join us if you wish but for now Kakashi, Naruto, Kushina and myself are going to meet Naruto's God parents. Care to join us?"

"Really? Yay! I love it when we meet Ero-jiisan and Tsunade Baa-chan, it's always funny when jiisan gets hit by Baa-chan." Said an excited Naruto.

Hiruzen politely declined the offer saying he had better get home to Biwako and that he had to visit his grandson Konohamaru, who was now 2 years old. And with that Minato, Naruto, Kushina and Kakashi all left in a yellow flash.

**With Minato, Naruto and Kakashi**

Naruto was currently riding on his father's back. They were looking for Jiraiya to see if he wanted to get some dinner so they headed to his usual spot outside the hot springs. Once they were outside Minato and Kakashi spotted Jiraiya instantly and to no one's surprise he was giggling perversely. Many women walking past gave him a look of disgust. That was the case, until Kakashi appeared next to the old pervert and pushed him into the women's side of the hot springs. The women then only had one thought on their mind "That's what you get, pervert."

Jiraiya landed into the women's pool catching a glimpse of cleavage belonging to a busty brunette taking a mental note to look for her later. And without further ado women were sent out screaming, whilst some wrapped a towel around them ready to teach the pervert a lesson he had learnt one too many times. The men in the springs next door gave their respects to the man screaming in the women's pool.

Naruto and Minato were laughing so hard that they gained the attention of some villagers walking by. Interested in what could be making the pair laugh so hard, a man walked up to them and asked what happened. Naruto's reply was, "Jiraiya jii-san ***laughing*** was watching the women like he normally does ***laughing*** and then Kakashi nii-san ***laughing*** pushes him in to the women's side ***laughing*** and he's there screaming for mercy," whilst saying this Naruto was trying to mime out what happened.

This got a few of the villagers laughing because they knew of Jiraiya's "research" but in all honesty many of the men were more than grateful for Jiraiya's books as they had helped in the bedroom on a number of occasions.

Walking out of the hot springs dripping wet and bruised all over, Jiraiya was less than happy to walk out to see Minato and Naruto laughing, along with Kakashi lying on the rooftop reading the latest novel of the Icha Icha series. Jiraiya knew how much the man loved his books and so came up with a way to get even with him. "You know Kakashi," said Jiraiya with a wide smirk on his face, "I'd sign that book for you, you know." Kakashi shocked upon hearing those words told Jiraiya, "I'll catch up with you in 5 minutes."

And with that he disappeared. Jiraiya knew full well that Kakashi had gone home to get his copy of the series and he would be disappointed when he turned up later to see Jiraiya refuse to sign his books. Jiraiya gave out an evil chuckle like Orochimaru sending a shiver up many people's spines. He then began to glare at the father and son who were still laughing, "Hey Minato, Naruto wanna know a secret?" asked Jiraiya piquing their interest at what the man was about to say. "Oh yeah I know all your secrets." Smiled Jiraiya, which instantly made Naruto and Minato stop laughing the two then looked at each other and sweatdropped at Jiraiya's empty threat. Telling Naruto to get off his shoulders, Minato walked up to Jiraiya and whispered in the old man's ear, something inaudible to Naruto. Jiraiya began to walk back nervously after hearing what Minato had just said.

"You wouldn't?" Asked a shocked Jiraiya pointing at Minato.

"Oh I would, and you know why Jiraiya-sensei?" said Minato evilly.

"Go on," said Jiraiya interested in Minato's reasons.

"Because as the Godaime Hokage I. Can do. Whatever. I. Want." Said Minato slowly, making sure the words would reach Jiraiya and his perverted mind.

**With Kushina and Tsunade, outside Konoha Hospital**

Hearing an all familiar scream, Tsunade and Kushina knew it could only belong to one person. "Jiraiya," they both said together and looking at each other laughing. "Well Tsunade I came looking for you because I was wondering if you're doing anything later tonight. Minato and I decided to have a little night out," said Kushina with a smile, "Kakashi, Naruto, and Jiraiya will be there also." Tsunade intently looked at Kushina trying to notice anything out of the ordinary to see if this was some kind of set up Jiraiya had planned for a date. Realising nothing was going on, Tsunade reluctantly agreed with Kushina. Kushina also told Tsunade to bring Shizune, Dan and Nawaki with her as well, to which Tsunade was more than happy to agree with. The two then continued to walk and they started talking about girly things, despite their tomboyish-attitudes. One of the topics that had popped up was Tsunade's pregnancy.

**1 hour later at a restaurant**

At one end of a table Minato and Jiraiya were engaged in a conversation about the political status of the village. Kakashi was still a little sore about the stunt Jiraiya had pulled from earlier but he decided to put that aside and was socialising with Dan Kato, Tsunade's lover and Shizune's Uncle. Both were just talking about recent missions and just gossiping about stuff they had heard around the village. Naruto and Nawaki Senju, Tsunade's younger brother were arguing about who was going to be the Rokudaime Hokage (Sixth Hokage), both were determined to aim for the title of Hokage and on this night Naruto had gained another rival without even knowing it, hearing the word Hokage Dan jumped in saying they would have to fight him as well for the rank of Hokage. Depressing the boys a little, Dan laughed and returned to his conversation with Kakashi

Both boys were depressed due to the fact that Dan was a higher rank than both of them and so was closer than them. Nawaki was 20 and a Chunin about to become a jonin. Naruto was 6 and hadn't even entered the Academy yet. Then the two looked around the table and saw that they were long from the position of Hokage. Minato was 32 and the Godaime Hokage. Kushina was 30 and was ANBU ranked but was currently on leave. Tsunade and Jiraiya were both 43 and a world renounced Sannin. Dan was 38 and was currently Jonin-ranked. Shizune 27 years of age also Jonin ranked, under the tutelage of Tsunade to become a medical ninja. Kakashi 25 ANBU ranked on the best platoon Konoha. Both sighed knowing they had a long journey ahead, but grinning as Naruto and Nawaki both knew it would only become more interesting.

Even though both boys had a fairly heated argument earlier, in truth Naruto and Nawaki were extremely close friends with each other through their family.

At the other end of the table we had Kushina, Tsunade, Shizune Kato and Rin Nohara, Rin had came with Kakashi which was of no problem to the group, if anything they welcomed her with open arms, they were all congratulating Tsunade and her pregnancy, currently one month along.

The night had been a good night for everybody. Everybody went home with a full stomach and full of laughter. Kushina and Minato, carrying a sleeping Naruto decided to walk home to their house behind the Hokage Mountain enjoying the night breeze. Dan, Shizune, Tsunade and Nawaki took the faster method and they all disappeared home quickly so they could get to sleep, ready for a day's work tomorrow. Kakashi and Rin also began their journey home with Rin resting her head on Kakashi's shoulder and her arm latched around his creating an affectionate atmosphere for the two of them. Kakashi simply eye smiled at her, making Rin happy.

Jiraiya was left all alone and cried out "Man, I really need to get me a girl, well time for the regular place let's see what offer they have on today." Said a drunken Jiraiya slurring his words a little.

**And the eventful night ends the chapter. Yes Biwako, Dan, Nawaki and Rin are all alive, along with the whole of the Uchiha Clan. Any questions? Please do ask, but if it's anything to do with plotline not much can be revealed I'm afraid. Again Beta Read by Dragon Legend of Drake check out some of his stories they're pretty good ^^ Spot any spelling, punctuation or grammar errors do tell me to help me become a better writer thus making my stories more enjoyable for you :D cya till next time.**

**OH ONE MORE THING ! **MY TARGET ON FANFICTION: TO GET ONE OF MY STORIES TO BE UP THERE WITH THE BEST LIKE "Neo Yondaime Hokage", "A Sealed Kunai", "Chronicles of My Shinobi Way", "Naruto One Man Team", "The Golden Fox: The Light in Darkness" and "Uzumaki Clan's Rebirth". I WANT ONE OF MY STORIES UP THERE WITH THEM! HELP ME REACH THAT TARGET!

If you haven't read those, then you haven't experienced FanFiction fully xD

Also I received an anonymous review by someone under the name of BP ? Here's what he said "BP: Will Itachi be able to harness the power of Kyuubi?  
No for two reasons. One, because he's not an Uzumaki and two he would've been  
too old.  
As for the next chapter. You do realize that the only reason Naruto was able  
to make a Kage Bunshin and not die was because of the Kyuubi, right?

Way too many inconsistencies and what if's that make me want to read further.  
Well that and Naruto not housing the Kyuubi, too."

**Well for starters, THIS IS A FANFICTION! Secondly, since when did you have to be an Uzumaki? And Itachi wouldn't be too old… Hell in the series he's not even reached the age of 10 when Kyuubi attacks the village. And the Naruto point, yeah maybe you're right there. Maybe! But as I have stated out, Naruto's chakra reserves are still pretty large due to his parents. **

**OK rant over. **


	3. Chapter 2

**The Uchiha Jinchuuriki**

**Chapter 2**

**Gonna be another time skip and there will be some more throughout the story. Not big ones just like an hour or something like that. Stuff that has happened over 6 years, will be covered, have a little faith ^^ I do realise some of you aren't big fans of these time skip things, but let me ask you this… Do you really wanna go through their WHOLE childhood? Let the story begin!**

**6 years later in the Academy**

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze now 12 years old was currently sat in the Academy enduring a boring history lesson on a warm Friday afternoon taught by the one and only Umino Iruka. Naruto really couldn't care less about the history of the village and it seemed to him neither could his fellow class mates.

Over the 6 years, Naruto had made lots of friends before entering the academy many of whom were in line for the title of clan head. The following were some of Naruto's close friends; Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame. Not only that, the young blonde also had a large group of fan girls! And I mean LARGE! But he wasn't the only one with fan girls, oh no, Sasuke also had fan girls. And every time one of these boys had to do something in class it would always be a chorus of screams and then all hell would break loose amongst the girls arguing about who is better.

The leaders for the fan groups were one aggravating Sakura Haruno for the adorable Sasuke Uchiha and an intimidating Kin Tsuchi for the loveable Naruto. You see, these two boys were the top students of the class, even academically despite their attitudes towards Iruka's prosaic lectures.

Naruto and his friends were sat in one corner of the classroom. One row had Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata. Sasuke was looking out the window not really caring for Iruka's lessons as he had learnt them already from his mother. He was scheming strategy plans for his sparring session with his brother later that afternoon.

Sakura was content with just admiring Sasuke, whilst receiving hateful glares from fan girls around the class, jealous of Sakura's closeness to "their" Sasuke-kun.

Hinata was the only one out of the lot that seemed interested in Iruka's lesson.

The row behind had Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru the two boys currently had their heads lying on the table sleeping the day away without a care in the world, gaining a few laughs from the class for their laid-back attitude. Ino smiled to herself at the two boys.

Ino seemed pretty tired but was more or less paying attention to Iruka's lesson. She wasn't like many of the other girls, her best friend was Sakura but she was just sick and tired of hearing about Sasuke from her all the time. She wasn't part of any of the fan girl group but if anybody asked her who she liked the most out of the two she would say she preferred Naruto the most. Naruto was cute and friendly becoming friends with the majority of the class. Sasuke was good looking and strong, but his prideful attitude put her off a little.

The row behind had Shino, Kiba, Choji and Choji, as normal, was munching away. Kiba was just talking with Akamaru about something in pitched yips and barks to which nobody could understand. Shino was being… well Shino.

***Bell Rings* **

"Remember guys! Your Genin Exams are at the end of next week so get training this week! See you all on Monday," said Iruka

The bell rang signifying the end of the lesson, which many were grateful for, immediately children started walking out the class chatting amongst themselves about what plans they had later that night. Naruto gathered his close friends. "Hey guys! What have you got planned for tonight?" asked Naruto planning on a night out with his friends if they agreed.

"I have some family business I must attend so I must politely decline the offer," said an impassive Shino.

"I'm gonna go home and sleep," Shikamaru said with a yawn.

"Training with Itachi nii-san, cya" said Sasuke with a smile then hurrying home, eager for his training with Itachi.

"Unfortunately… I… I… I must decline… as… as well… Naruto-kun," said a timid Hinata.

"Mom and Dad want me home, so no can do Naruto," said Sakura.

"Akamaru and I have training so we'll see you guys tomorrow." Shouted Kiba rushing off.

"Tou-san is treating me to BBQ tonight, it's gonna be good!" said Choji with drool hanging from his mouth.

That left Naruto and Ino. Naruto turned to Ino expecting her to have some kind of plans for the night as well, and then he started thinking about how hard his training would be with his mother to which he started groaning.

"Naruto," shouted Ino, "Hey are you listening?"

"Huh oh sorry Ino, I thought you already left, don't you have any plans for tonight?" asked Naruto.

"Nope," replied Ino cheerily.

"Really?" said an excited Naruto, already making plans in his head.

"Yup I'm free till 8, so what do you wanna do?" asked Ino

"Ok then let's go!" Naruto shouted eagerly already holding Ino's hand and taking her to his favourite place in the whole world. Ichiraku Ramen.

**Ichiraku Ramen**

"Ne ne Teuchi-oji san, please can I have a Miso ramen!" said Naruto bouncing up and down on his seat.

"Anything for you Naruto!" Teuchi said preparing his ramen. "And what would you like young lady?"

"I'll take the Tonkotsu ramen please," said Ino delighted by the fact that Naruto had been such a gentleman and told her he'd pay for everything.

Ino looked Naruto over while they were both waiting for their ramen. Seeing him up close she had to admit he was pretty good looking. Gone was the Kakashi face-mask, which revealed Naruto's well structured face along with his smooth perfect which made him look absolutely cute to Ino. Noticing his clothing choice, she realised he also had a pretty good fashion sense which was a bonus for any girl. "_Come on who am I kidding out of the three, Naruto's probably the best,"_ though Ino, "_I mean look at him those whisker marks make me wanna stroke his face, and his grin is soo cute."_

"_Wow Ino is really pretty up close. I never noticed or realised it till now but she isn't in one of mine or Sasuke's fan group. And her hair is really nice as well; wait is that apple I smell? Coming from her hair?" _though Naruto sneaking glances at Ino on his left.

Feeling an intense gaze upon him, Naruto looked left and saw Ino staring at him. "Hey Ino you alright?" said a worried Naruto.

Breaking off her train of thought, she noticed Naruto asking her something, "I'm sorry what did you say Naruto?" said Ino.

"I said are you alright, you're going a bit red on the cheeks." Said Naruto. Ino hastily covered her cheeks embarrassed at the fact that Naruto caught her blushing at him.

Their food had just arrived "Itadakimasu!" they both said and Naruto, to Ino's surprise, was eating it like a gentleman** (Don't ask me how!)** rather than wolfing it down.

"Hey Teuchi-oji san where's Ayane nee-chan?" asked Naruto, wondering where his "sister" was.

"She's gone out to get supplies, should be back in a couple of hours." Replied Teuchi

"Ok then. Ne Ino-chan how are you finding it?" said Naruto eye smiling at her, a trait he had still kept after all these years.

Ino stopped for a minute noticing the "-chan" he added to her name. "It's delicious Naruto-kun," said Ino returning his eye smile.

"_Even her smile is beautiful."_

**15 minutes later**

"Well where are we going next Naruto-kun? Now that we've had dinner, I presume you have more places to take me to?" said Ino.

"_Does she think this is a date?" _thought Naruto. "Well Ino-chan let's go to the park and hang out on the swings. Thanks for the dinner Teuchi-oji san. Oh and say hi to Ayane nee-chan for me!" said Naruto, placing the money on the counter paying for both him and Ino.

"Sure will do Naruto!" said Teuchi thanking his number one customer, along with his mother and father.

Naruto and Ino began walking to the park. When they had reached the place the park was empty and the two decided to go on the swings. Sitting down on the swings they began to start swinging and chatting.

Ino, after awhile, noticed that he was very secretive and answered her questions quite specifically, which only piqued her curiosity more about Naruto's life.

Naruto was more than happy to answer all of Ino's questions, but all the while he kept staring at her with an affectionate gaze, which didn't go unnoticed by Ino, but she put it down to the fact that Naruto was just a good listener and nervous. Naruto was thinking differently of course… He just couldn't take his eyes off of her. Both of them were only 12 but she had curves in all the right places and still developing not to mention.

Ino couldn't help but notice the same. She could tell Naruto was strong, his shirt was hugging his body showing off his toned pectorals, for a 12 year old. His biceps as well were far above average for their age. She could tell his body was in good shape and it wasn't overly toned either making it attractive to look at.

Before they both knew it had become 8 o'clock already ending the day for them. Naruto took it upon himself to take Ino home making sure she would get home in one piece and unharmed. Walking side by side people started whispering about how sweet the two looked together. Both Naruto and Ino heard the whispers and both turned red at the thought of them being together. After awhile they reached Ino's house to which the door was opened by Inoichi.

"Ino welcome home. It's good to see you Naruto-kun, how are you doing? Did you treat my girl well?" said Inoichi jokingly.

"I'm fine thanks for asking Inoichi-san. I hope I did," chuckled Naruto rubbing the back of his head.

"Daddy, stop teasing him. And Naruto treated me very well just so you know" Said Ino puffing her cheeks a little.

"Hehehe you kids these days." Inoichi laughed patting Naruto on the shoulder giving him a nod of thanks.

Naruto walked off happy with how the day had come to an end.

On his way home, Naruto hadn't been paying attention to where he was walking and just ended up looking at the moon to which he enjoyed the sight greatly. However he broke out of his stare when he was interrupted by Yugao. "It's beautiful isn't it?" asked Yugao also staring up at the moon.

"It is Yugao-chan." Replied Naruto continuing to look up at the moon.

"How are you Naruto-kun?" asked Yugao with a smile now looking at Naruto

"I'm fine Yugao-chan, yourself?" replied Naruto turning his head to return Yugao's gaze on him.

"I'm also fine thank you for asking, how has your training been coming along?" asked Yugao, remembering back to the first time they met, where she had watched over his training.

_**Flashback**_

A 7 year old Naruto was stood in the middle of the training ground breathing heavily. Kushina and Kakashi had been teaching and training him for more than a year now. Kakashi despite his care-free attitude was a slave driver, and what was worse was that Kushina also had a fearsome reputation for her training regimen. Her training regime was brutal to most if not all shinobi, so Naruto thought. He had seen Maito Guy, Kakashi's eternal rival, do a training session with her, and let's just say by the end Naruto was left amazed. He knew he had no hope of surviving but to carry out his dream, he would have to suffer a lot more than a training regime, and with that he stood back up straight again.

Suddenly Yugao appeared next to Naruto, surprising him making him fall on to the ground. She took off her ANBU Mask and gave Naruto an apologetic smile, offering a hand to help him up. Seeing the smile on her face made Naruto trust her immediately, which seemed to be a big mistake on Naruto's part. Suddenly she kneed him in the stomach. Making Naruto double over from the painful blow.

"What the hell was that for?" screamed Naruto now becoming angry at the purple haired ANBU.

"Didn't your mother teach you to be on guard at all times?" asked Yugao, raising an eyebrow.

Naruto looked at her with a puzzled look. "What do you mean?" asked Naruto curious to know what her point was.

Yugao sighed at the boy's naivety. But being only 7 years old she was impressed with the boy and his skills. He always seemed to make her smile every time they met. "You're in the middle of a training session right?" asked Yugao. Naruto gave a nod to answer her question. And then it hit him.

"I see! Kaa-san sent you to spar with me, didn't she?" asked Naruto, happily, pleased with his own intelligence.

Yugao gave out a small chuckle, shaking her head at Naruto. "Maybe one day she will, but for now I'm here to tell your mother that your dad wants to meet her. I'm Yugao Uzuki, ANBU, member of Team Itachi."

"I'm Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. Though you already know that seeing as you already know Mom and Dad." Said Naruto.

Yugao nodded. Kushina appeared somewhere from the forests as a red blur and ended up next to Yugao. "So Minato needs me right now?" Kushina asked Yugao.

Yugao nodded not surprised that Kushina had heard everything.

"Naruto, I want you to stay here and practice tree climbing." Said Kushina, before a thought suddenly lit up in her head. "Actually, Yugao-chan are you doing anything at the moment?" asked Kushina.

Yugao shook her head.

"Would you mind watching over Naruto's training for a while then, whilst I go talk to Minato." Asked Kushina.

"Not a problem at all Kushina-san." Said Yugao with a smile, already planning on sparring with the young blonde boy.

_**Flashback End**_

"Training has been coming along fine Yugao nee-chan." Beamed Naruto, happy with his current progress.

"That is good to hear Naruto-kun, maybe one day you will be able to beat me," said Yugao teasing the blonde whom she saw as her younger brother.

Naruto pouted at Yugao's little jab at him, and then smirked at how he could get even with her, "Maybe one day you'll find a boyfriend then," said Naruto, winking at her.

Yugao blushed at the thought, of having a boyfriend, her whole life had been devoted to her ninja career, and now she was an ANBU on the best team Konoha had along with Itachi, the Uchiha Prodigy, Hatake Kakashi, the man who had copied over a 1000 jutsu's, and Rin Nohara, one of the village's top medic, she was also known for her brute strength which was said to have rivaled Tsunade's.

"Good night Naruto-kun," Yugao said before disappearing from the scene.

Naruto continued to stare up at the moon a little longer before walking off home.

**Namikaze-Uzumaki House**

"I'm home Kaa-san," shouted Naruto, walking towards the kitchen, smelling his mother's stir fry.

"Welcome home, how come you came home late?" asked his mother looking at the time then back at Naruto.

"I took Ino-chan to Ichiraku's for Ramen after the Academy finished." Explained Naruto.

"Ah the blond girl. I think you two would look good together," said Kushina looking up at nowhere in particular.

Naruto blushed at what his mother was saying. "Hey Kaa-sa, when's Tou-san coming home?" asked Naruto, wondering about the lack of his father's presence.

"Oh he's working late tonight, he should be home soon." Said Kushina, adding some herbs and spices to the stir-fry.

"Doesn't he get his clones to do the work for him?" asked Naruto, opening the refrigerator looking for a drink, and deciding on a Cream Soda.

"Only when he feels tired or has something more important to do." Replied Kushina, cooking dinner for the family, just waiting for Minato to arrive.

"Oh ok then, what about Tsunade baa-chan and Jiraiya jii-san?" asked Naruto, walking into the living room.

"Tsunade's working the night shift and Jiraiya..." her hair rose a little and her chakra spiked, just at the mention of Jiraiya, knowing full well what he was doing at this time.

Naruto also knew what Jiraiya was doing but asked to keep his mom from asking about Ino. Landing on the couch, Naruto began to drink his Cream Soda before he heard the door, he walked up to the door only to see his father taking off his shoes.

"Welcome home Tou-san," said Naruto giving a small bow to him.

"How was the Academy today Naruto?" asked Minato with a smile on his face, seeing his son for the first time today,

"The usual, sparred with Sasuke, slept during History class, had lunch, you know the drill." Stated Naruto in a bored tone.

Minato nodded he had been at the Academy himself and knew the system, especially now seeing as he was the Godaime Hokage. "You prepared for the Genin Exams?" asking Naruto already knowing the answer.

"Tou-san I learnt the jutsu's needed to pass years ago, I wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke had learnt them years ago as well, seeing as he had Mikoto and Itachi teaching him."

"True but there has been a slight change to the system this year." Said Minato. "Hey honey how are you?" giving Kushina a hug from behind.

"I'm ok, done all the paperwork?" asked Kushina, turning around giving Minato a small peck on the lips.

"No I left a clone there, I wanted to come home to see you and Naruto," said Minato giving one of his heart warming smile's.

"Ok then," turning back round, she served the stir-fry onto a plate. "Naruto, could you come layout the table please."

"Hai Kaa-san," said Naruto walking into the kitchen getting three bowls and three pairs of chopsticks. Laying it out onto the table, Kushina placed the stir-fry in the middle of the table.

"I didn't think you'd be eating after your little date with Ino," said Kushina, teasing Naruto about his "date" with Ino.

"What's this about," Minato said, perking up from the food.

"Our little Naruto, over here," patting Naruto's shoulder, "took Ino, Inoichi's daughter, on a date to Ichiraku as well."

"Is that so?" said Minato, raising an eyebrow, knowing he had plenty of "ammo" to tease Naruto with now.

"It's not like that Kaa-san!" said Naruto loudly, trying to correct them. But they wouldn't listen to him. Naruto grumbled something inaudible to both Kushina and Minato. The whole of dinner was eaten in silence with a few odd exchanges in glances between Minato and Kushina, both would end up chuckling/giggling. Irritating Naruto unbelievably.

**End of Next week, Genin Exams**

"Alright class, there has been a new change to the system, only the top 25 per cent of the class will be able to become shinobi." Said Iruka, gaining a collective gasp from the class apart from the members in the corner of the class. "Because there 36 of you that means only 9 of you will pass and continue on to become leaf Shinobi. You will be tested mentally and physically, so I hope you been paying attention in classes. The teams are split into a three-person cell. The Sensei's this year are Uchiha Itachi, Sarutobi Asuma and Nawaki Senju. I wish everyone luck for the Genin Exam after lunch!" and Iruka walked out of the class.

The class started talking amongst each other about the new system.

In the corner were the usual. Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji, Haruno Sakura, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyuuga Hinata. All had their own signature grin plastered on their face, even Hinata! All were confident that they would be the part of the top 25 per cent, with good reason too. They had been trained by their parent's for four years.

Sasuke turned around to look at Naruto. "Hey Naruto!" said Sasuke with a smirk, "Don't disappoint me now."

"In your dreams Uchiha," said Naruto confidently. Both returned to their business with a smile knowing their friendship was solid and unbreakable.

**-15 minutes later-**

"Ok class, we will now begin the Genin Exam. As you can see, in front of you there is a test paper. You have one hour for the test. No cheating otherwise you will be disqualified and you will never get the chance to become shinobi, ever!" said Iruka in a stern voice hinting to how serious this test was.

**-1 hour later-**

"Stop writing. Mizuki-sensei and I will collect in your papers and will mark it whilst you take a quick rest. Go take a little rest. After break however, will be the second part of the exam. You will be throwing shuriken and kunai at some targets." Said Iruka.

_After the rest_

The class was outside in front of four logs planted in the ground with targets hanging from them.

"Ok we will start with the students who sit on my right hand side in the class. That means we will start with Shino, then Kiba, then Choji and so on and so forth. Understand?" asked Iruka.

"Yes Iruka-sensei," replied the class in a loud chorus.

"Ok then Shino, if you would be so kind as to start us off."

This continued for almost an hour and half until they had gone through the whole class.

The only eventful part was when Sasuke or Naruto went up and a loud chorus of screams could be heard from the fan girls. Then there would be a massive argument between the two teams, Naruto and Sasuke would just ignore them in their own ways. Naruto walked and stood next to Ino. Sasuke just went back to his place next to Hinata.

**-Back in the Classroom-**

"The Shuriken and Kunai part of the Exam is over. Well done all of you so far, 9 of you are almost there now. The last part as most of you know is the jutsu part of the exam. All of you will have to come to the front of the class in front of Mizuki-sensei and myself. You will all perform a Kawarimi (substitution), a Bunshin (clone), a Henge (transform) and an elemental jutsu of your choice. The last one will be done after everybody has performed the first three. Instead of starting from the right this time we shall start from my left. Ryusuke would you like to go first." Said Iruka explaining the last part of the exam to the class.

They went through the class at a moderate pace, some had pulled off the techniques well with very little error. However, again the most memorable moment was the corner's turn. Everyone had pulled off the three techniques FLAWLESSLY. Naruto, being the mischievous person he was pulled a Kawarimi with Shikamaru whilst he was sleeping, so Shikamaru fell forward falling face first into the ground. This earned a roar of laughter from the class and a groan from the lazy Nara. Even Sasuke gave a small chuckle! This got a lot of the girls screaming, causing a painful sound to the ears of most of the boys and Naruto's fan girls.

When the jutsu portion had finished the class walked outside for the Elemental Jutsu portion.

"Ok the last test for the day." Said Iruka cheering up a few people. "Ok this time we'll go randomly just raise your hand when you want go. Do we have any volunteers to go first? " Immediately Naruto and Sasuke raised their hand. Both glared at each other before chuckling. Naruto let Sasuke go first, to which Sasuke accepted with a nod.

"Ok Sasuke, try to restrict your jutsu so nothing happens to the school grounds." Warned Iruka.

"Understood." Said Sasuke simply. Going through a short set of hand seals, Sasuke took a deep breath and puffed up his chest. "**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!**" and a large fireball was released. It gave off an intense amount of heat, making most of the class step back. Turning round a round of applause could be heard along with a few shrieks. Naruto patted Sasuke's shoulder, congratulating the young Uchiha.

Naruto walked out in front of the class, and suddenly came to a stop. A breeze blew by making his hair blow with the wind, earning a loud chorus of screams from his fan girls. Naruto laughed hearing the all too familiar sound. Naruto closed his eyes and focused his chakra. When his eyes opened a large gust of wind could be felt building up.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa no Jutsu!**" Naruto shouted. The class were having trouble standing in their current spot. Some were in awe at the power of Naruto's Jutsu. Sasuke smirked knowing he had made the best choice for a rival. Cancelling the Jutsu Naruto walked back next to Sasuke, as if nothing happened. Iruka looked at the Hokage's son and thought "_Naruto, just how strong will you become?" _The thought brought a smile to Iruka's face, bringing him out of his trance and returning his mind to the students. Sakura and Hinata did a water jutsu, Ino did a lightning jutsu, Kiba used a wind jutsu nowhere near as strong as Naruto's but still pretty impressive. Shikamaru did a fire jutsu like Sasuke, but due to his lazy attitude it was… lacking. Shino and Choji did earth jutsu's.

The class went through a whole series of elemental jutsu's but none as strong as the said 9 above. Having seen the 9, many students lost the will to fight for a place, but still went up to participate in the exam but many not having the enthusiasm to do as well.

Many of the class expected this expected this to happen, and why not? Naruto, son of the Godaime Hokage, Hinata, heiress of Hyuuga Clan, Ino, daughter of Inoichi, Sasuke, brother of Itachi and son of the Yondaime Hokage, Shino heir of the Aburame Clan, Shikamaru, heir to the Nara Clan, Choji, heir to the Akimichi Clan, Kiba, heir to the Inuzuka Clan, and Sakura… a pink screaming banshee. Nah, Sakura, the person with the best chakra control in the class. All of this was to be expected, the only question remaining was… Who was the Rookie of the year?

**-The Classroom-**

The whole of the class was tired from the long day of exams. But this was the most agonising bit of the day finding out the results. "Ok then class, it's been a long day and I'm sure you want to know who was part of the top 25 per cent. Well then," Iruka said looking down at the class's results. "Ok I will now announce the top graduates. Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara. Please stand up."

The nine called did as they were told and stood up. "Congratulations, you lot were the top of the class." Iruka clapped for them to which everyone soon joined in as well. The nine all looked at each other with a certain feeling rising in all of them… Rivalry. "Ok, I will also announce the Rookie of the Year. The Top Rookie for this Year is…"

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. ^^ You've also discovered each characters main affinity. Many characters will also join in on the story, such as Tsunade's child (yet to be named). Yeh I realised I made her too old to be fertile :-/ ah well change in age, doesn't affect the story anyway. So yeah, post a review to let me know how I am doing, see any errors let me know. Favourite, Follow and Review ^^ Forgive me for my rant in the earlier chapter at BP. Hehe also I wanna interact more with my audience so I have implemented some twists and changes given to me by them. One from Sandy Smiles will be coming in the upcoming chapters. :D And I will give you the choice for naming Tsunade's 6 year old child. Post both a boy and a girl's name (preferably Japanese related) and I will choose an appropriate name. Last name will be Kato so make something work, I guess. And no like I said in summary this is not a Yaoi. Pairings have already been decided no changes there I am afraid. Again thanks goes out to Dragon Legend of Drake for beta reading, don't know what I'd do without him xD Cya till next time. Ciao**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Uchiha Jinchuuriki Chapter 3 **

**Chapter 3**

"Congratulations, you lot were the top of the class." Iruka clapped for them to which everyone soon joined in as well. The nine all looked at each other with a certain feeling rising in all of them… Rivalry. "Ok, I will also announce the Rookie of the Year. The Top Rookie for this Year is…"

"Hinata Hyuuga! Congratulations Hinata here is your headband! You 9 come down to receive your headbands! Give them a round of applause everybody!" said Iruka happily clapping for them. "The 9 of you report here tomorrow at 11am. You will be assigned to your teams and Sensei! Everyone else! I'll see you all soon to repeat the year and maybe the system will change meaning a lot of you will become ninja's! Have a good night everyone!"

When everyone had gone only 9 students remained in the class. Silence reigned the room "Congratulations Hinata!" shouted Naruto loudly, breaking the silence and the tension.

"Thank You Naruto-kun," replied Hinata in a small whisper but enough for everyone to hear.

"Yeah Congratulations Hinata!" everyone soon said. Apart from Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her and had one thing running through his mind "How the fuck did she become Rookie of the Year?! That should have been me or Naruto not the shitty Hyuuga. Am I really that weak? Damn I'm gonna have to ask Itachi to step up our training." Then it dawned on him... Itachi was a jonin about to become a Sensei. "Cya later guys," Sasuke said running out of the class in a hurry. Everyone looked at each other with a questioning look.

**-With Minato-**

"So the top 25 per cent have been decided huh?" said Minato looking up from his paperwork to see Iruka standing there.

"Hai Hokage-sama," replied Iruka, "it really isn't surprising who passed. But most importantly I think Hinata being Rookie of the Year was the best choice. She scored well in practically everything so did Sasuke and Naruto. But they were let down in the Jutsu portion by being unable to control their Jutsu. Hinata however has excellent chakra control due to her use from the Gentle Fist, which allowed her to achieve the highest marks in the Jutsu portion," explained Iruka.

"I see, well the teams have been decided and they will be placed with their sensei's tomorrow," smiled Minato glad to hear that Naruto had passed with flying colours. "You are dismissed Iruka,"

"Hai Hokage-sama," and just like that Iruka disappeared.

"Well time to go home and see Naruto!" said Minato, talking to no one in particular. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! **I want the work done by midnight the latest." Ordered Minato, his clone saluted him and sat at the Hokage Desk doing the never-ending work.

**-Namikaze House-**

_~Flash~_ A yellow flash appeared on the doorstep. Naruto knew it was his father, and came running out to him. "Tou-San! Look, look I became a ninja just like you!"

"Hahaha I know Iruka-Sensei told me."

"What? That's not fair I wanted to be the first to tell you," said Naruto puffing his cheeks out in frustration.

"Well I'll teach you the Shunshin Jutsu some time then. That way if you ever wanna see me or having something to tell me just shunshin to the office." said Minato with a big smile on his face.

"Really?" said Naruto with excitement in his eyes.

"Yep and then when you're older or good enough I'll teach you the jutsu's I'm most famous for," winked Minato.

"From this day forward, I will train and train so not only am I worthy enough to learn Tou-san's Jutsu's but also..." Naruto looked down and his blonde spikes covered his face. "SO I CAN BECOME THE SIXTH HOKAGE!" Naruto looked up with determination burning in his eyes. Minato smiled at his son's new found determination. They both walked into the kitchen only to hear Kushina coming down the stairs telling them to get ready for a night out. Both looked at each other before shrugging and walking upstairs obeying the orders, neither knew why of course.

They came down 15 minutes later after a shower and getting changed for a night out as told.

"Ok you're probably wondering what's going to happen, but the women and I decided we should celebrate tonight as a whole. Basically we're gonna have a night out the Yamanaka's, the Nara's, Aburame's, the Uchiha's, the Haruno's, the Akimichi's, the Hyuuga's, and the Inuzuka's. As suggested by the Akimichi's they said they would cater for the party tonight and we all love the Akimichi's food so we're meeting at their compound soon. All your friends will be there tonight too Naruto-kun," said Kushina with a smile.

"Ok then dear, let me go downstairs to the wine cabinet and get them something as a present," said Minato, leaving in a yellow flash, and returning instantly with a bottle of red wine.

**-Later that night at the Akimichi Compound-**

The celebration was in full swing, with a roaring fire lighting the area of enjoyment and the glowing light of the garden lantern. The atmosphere was peaceful but it was also busy. There were several tables placed around the garden. One table had all the men from each family and some more.

"It's not every day you get the Hokage to grace your house," shouted Chouza happily, raising his glass to make a toast, "A toast, to the future generation of Shinobi!"

"The future generation!" everyone replied.

"Please Chouza-san call me Minato for tonight," said Minato with a smile on his face.

"Hahaha you're too kind Minato," responded Chouza loudly.

"Oi Chouza quieten down a little will ya?" requested Shikaku with a look of annoyance on his face, everyone laughed knowing the lazy strategists just wanted to go home to his bed, apparently his wife had dragged him to the party.

"Oh Shikaku wanna go home do ya?" said Inoichi teasingly.

"We all have work to do we shouldn't even be here tonight," replied Shikaku in a bored tone.

"How about I let you all have the day off tomorrow then?" said Minato with a raised eyebrow.

Shikaku sat there for a minute, thinking over the Hokage's proposal. "Alright I'll take it!" replied Shikaku with a smile now plastering his face,

"How about everyone else?" asked Minato looking around the table.

"That is very kind of you Minato-san," said Shibi in a stoic voice.

"Gladly Minato!" shouted Chouza.

"I'm up for it!" replied Kizashi, with a smile.

"Thank you very much Minato," replied Inoichi.

"Heheh you sure know how to party Minato!" replied Jiraiya.

Hiashi merely gave a nod with a smile.

"Alright then let's enjoy this night to the fullest!" shouted Minato raising his glass

"Kanpai!" Hearing a loud cheer from the men's table.

**-Meanwhile with the women-**

"Sounds like something good happened over there eh?" said Mikoto

"Yeah," nodded Kushina, "Minato probably offered them all a day off tomorrow so they could enjoy tonight fully."

"Well that's awfully kind of him," said Tsume in a pissed tone,

"Don't worry Tsume, I'll put in a word for us girls," winked Kushina,

"That's more like it Kushina!" said Tsume a lot happier now.

"You realise things will only get worse, but I'm not complaining about a day off," smiled Yoshino, Shikamaru's mother.

Kushina smiled at them, glad to have made them happy.

"How is the food every one?" asked Kamiko, Choji's mother.

"It's good Kamiko," replied Izumi, Ino's mother.

"It's good to know you enjoy the food," said Kamiko with a smile on her face.

"You've outdone yourself this time Kamiko," said Mebuki, Sakura's mother.

"Is that so Mebuki?"

"Yeah you've always made good food but this time it's really nice," complimented Mebuki with a smile.

"Hey Tsunade where's Shizune?" asked Tsume.

"She's at home looking after Yuki for me," laughed Tsunade, "She's training her in the basics of Medical Ninjutsu. Hopefully she'll become as great as her mother." Tsunade smirked at the thought of her daughter growing up to be like her.

"How about your gambling and drinking habits?" asked Mikoto with a grin.

A tic mark formed on Tsunade's forehead. "Care to repeat that, Mikoto?" said a pissed Tsunade.

"I said, what about your gambling and drinking habits, not to mention your short temper too." Replied Mikoto, pumping chakra into her shoes, she was ready to run if needed to.

Good thing she got a head start. The two were like kids running around, Tsunade had restricted her strength so she wouldn't completely destroy the Akimichi compound. Whilst running, Mikoto had continued to verbally jab at Tsunade poking fun at her every opportunity she had.

**-Back at the women's table-**

"So Mikoto when do you think she'll realise?" asked Kushina drinking her drink as normal, as if nothing had happened. The other women looked at Kushina wondering if she was crazy.

"It'll take her a while I reckon," giggled Mikoto.

"When did you get there?" asked Mebuki, Izumi, and Kamiko turning around to see Mikoto walking up to them. Whilst also seeing Tsunade chase what must have been a clone of Mikoto.

"I've been here from the beginning, I've had this planned since I came here. I figured I would anger Tsunade a little knowing full well it would break out into a chase. Let her release some stress a little I guess," said Mikoto, "Oh shit!" turning around she saw Tsunade charging at her full speed with her fist loaded with chakra.

"MIKOTO!" screamed Tsunade.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** Everyone scatter!" said Mikoto, ten Mikoto's were then seen running around the compound along with the original mixed in.

"Two can play that game Mikoto," smirked Tsunade, suddenly 7 clones appeared in a puff of smoke. "Chase after her!" ordered Tsunade. Playing enough of cat and mouse, Tsunade sat down next to Kushina picking up her bowl about to continue eating, when, out of nowhere, Mikoto suddenly appeared in a puff of smoke next to Tsunade beaming with a bright smile on her face.

"What?! But how?!" shouted Tsunade angrily.

"Please I'm the Uchiha Matriarch Tsunade," beamed Mikoto.

Tsume just burst out laughing easing the tension a little. Tsunade gave out a large sigh, "I give up, hey Kamiko, bring out some sake!"

"Hahaha will do Tsunade," replied Kamiko.

**-With the new Genins-**

"Yeah let's party everyone!" shouted an excited Kiba.

"Haha let's go!" screamed Naruto happy to be with his friends on such an eventful night.

"Oi, quieten down a little will ya." Said a tired Shikamaru.

"Why are you even here then?" asked Kiba annoyed at the brainiest Genin among them,

"Kaa-san dragged me and Tou-san here, women are such a drag," yawned Shikamaru rubbing his head.

"What did you say about women?" asked Sakura in her banshee state, with her hair rising up and her eyes going white.

"Um..n..n..nothing," sweatdropped Shikamaru. Many of the Genin's laughed at Shikamaru's face of terror, but the boys couldn't blame him even Sasuke felt Sakura's killer intent rolling off her.

"Woah Sakura, you're gonna make Sasuke scared of you ya know," said Naruto smirking. Sakura turned around to see that Sasuke had wet his pants… "Hey I was only joking Sasuke," said Naruto, "didn't think the Uchiha would ever piss his pants," laughed Naruto no longer able to contain his laughter. Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru joined in with the laughter as well. Sakura looked down depressed thinking she no longer had a chance with her Sasuke-kun. Shino was… Shino. Hinata and Ino stifled a giggle.

"Well Naruto, if you had looked properly you would have seen that, that was a genjutsu and as you can see my pants are dry," smirked Sasuke. "Hey Hinata, one day I wanna fight you so be prepared."

"Hai Sasuke-san," replied Hinata nervously.

"Well guys I say we enjoy this night as best as we can, we may never get a chance to be together like this again. Next time we meet we might even be enemies. SO let's enjoy to tonight as a team," smiled Naruto striking a pose with his hand in the middle.

"Hmph never thought you would do something like this, I'm with you Naruto," grinned Sasuke placing his hand on top of Naruto's.

"Well I guess Naruto has a point, this is gonna be such a drag," said Shikamaru putting his hand on top of Sasuke's.

"Heheh you know we're gonna become best friends and enemies at the same time, it's gonna be one hell of a journey." Smiled Kiba, showing his fangs, and joining his hand on top of Shikamaru's.

"Kiba's right, but I know we'll always be there for each other." Said Ino with a smile, setting her hand on top of Kiba's.

"Ino-pig is right. Friends forever." Said Sakura piling her hand onto the top of the pile.

"Let's do the best we can," said Shino planting his hand on top of Sakura's.

"If everyone else is there for me I'll be there for you!" said Choji happily, joining his hand to the pile.

"I think we as long as we try our best, I'm sure we'll do well," said Hinata in a confident voice which shocked them but they were happy for her, being the Top Genin and all. She too placed her hand onto the heap of hands.

"All for one and one for all?" grinned Naruto.

"A bit cheesy but it works I guess," said Ino with a smile.

"Let's do it then!" said Naruto.

"ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL!" shouted the Genins gaining the attention of many of the adults. The adults just looked at each other with a smile on their face, happy to know they would stick by each other, regardless of the situation.

Minato then thought it all over. "_They complement each other so well. The new generation is something to look forward to Fugaku. You'd be proud of Sasuke and Itachi."_

**-With Itachi-**

Itachi was sitting in the middle of a training ground in a meditating position. Around him were Nawaki, Dan, Kakashi, Rin, and Yugao. They were having their own get together. "Well tomorrow Nawaki and I are officially jonin sensei."

Kakashi nodded with Rin resting her head on his shoulder, staring at her one-eyed lover. "What have you called us here for Itachi?" asked Dan.

"Well I wanted to call you here to have a little celebration," said Itachi looking up at the moon. This shocked some of them as Itachi, normally didn't celebrate anything not even his own birthday.

"What for Itachi-taichou?" asked Yugao.

"I myself am interested in this now Itachi." Said Dan.

"Yeah yeah me too Itachi-san," said Nawaki.

"Well I figured it will be a while before we have a get together again like this in a while." Replied Itachi, answering their question.

"Well who would have thought the Uchiha Prodigy would have a little party in the woods." Said Jiraiya jumping out from a tree.

"Jiraiya-sama what are you doing here?" asked Rin.

"Well I just came back into the village half an hour ago and sensed your chakra's here, thought I'd dropped by for a bit." Smiled Jiraiya.

"Well then would you care to join my party Jiraiya-sama?" asked Itachi.

"Don't mind if I do kid, don't mind if I do," responded Jiraiya.

"Very well then, I was gonna see how far we've all gotten, so I figured we could have a little fight right here in the forest under the shine of the moonlight."

"Well I don't mind that, what conditions are we setting?" asked Dan

"What do you mean?" asked Itachi with a questioning look on his face,

"Well it's hardly fair that both you and Kakashi have the Sharingan." Stated Dan.

"Dan has a point. Ok then how about we just use our normal form of the Sharingan?" asked Kakashi eye-smiling.

"That's still unfair ya know," whined Nawaki.

"How about no Sharingan at all and we do this in teams of 2?" asked Jiraiya.

"But there's 7 of us Jiraiya-sama," said Yugao.

"I know, I'll be by myself, so how about it?" said Jiraiya fixing the problem.

"Ok then I guess, what shall the teams be?" asked Itachi looking around for any suggestions.

"Well I'm with Kakashi," said Rin holding on to Kakashi, copying his eye smile.

"And I'm with Nawaki," said Dan bringing his arm round Nawaki's back.

"Well that leaves me and you then Itachi-taichou," said Yugao walking over to the Uchiha Prodigy.

"OK then let's begin this fight!" said Jiraiya pumping himself up preparing for a good fight.

"Begin!" shouted Itachi. And everyone scattered off into the forest.

**-With Jiraiya-**

"_Ok then, so we have 4 ANBU members and 2 Jonin's, but Dan more or less counts as ANBU with his abilities. I guess I'll let them find me, no point of trying to take out Itachi and Yugao." _Thought Jiraiya as he walked aimlessly through the forest.

**-With Itachi and Yugao-**

"Yugao let's stop and find a place to consider our plan of attack." Said Itachi, Yugao nodded as her reply.

"Taichou, what about that place over there?" asked Yugao pointed to a clearing in the forest.

"Yeah that seems alright, well spotted," complimented Itachi. Landing in the clearing of the forest Itachi and Yugao went over the situation of the fight. "Ok we have a Sannin, 2 ANBU…"

"3 technically, Dan is considered to be ANBU rank despite his Jonin rank," interrupted Yugao.

"Ok 3 ANBU and a Jonin," said Itachi, "well firstly we need to get rid of the strongest ones here. Personally, I think Kakashi and Rin are more of a threat than Jiraiya right now, what do you think?" asked Itachi.

"I agree, 2 ANBU especially Rin and Kakashi will be prove to be more of a challenge then Jiraiya-sama," replied Yugao.

Itachi sighed, "well let's find out where they are give me a minute would you please?" asked Itachi.

"Sure I'll keep lookout," said Yugao wandering around the area.

**-Itachi's Mindscape-**

"Oi wake up," called Itachi in a harsh tone.

"**What do you want kid?**" replied a feminine voice in an equally harsh tone.

"Locate Kakashi and Rin for me," demanded Itachi.

"**Of course Itachi-**_**sama**_**,**" said the woman sarcastically.

"Now Kyuubi," said Itachi bored of Kyuubi's act.

"**Only if you say my name,**" said Kyuubi changing her tone from a harsh one to one full of sultry.

"Fine," said Itachi in his plain old voice, "Yokana-chan please could you find Kakashi and Rin for me?"

"**Anything for you Itachi-kun!**" squealed Yokana.

Itachi merely sighed at the sight of his prisoner and thought back to the first time they had met each other.

_**Flashback**_

Itachi, 17 years old, was on a mission with Minato and Kakashi travelling to the Hidden Mist Village to sign a peace treaty. On their way they had encountered several missing-nins all wanting to get a piece of The Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze, Copy-Ninja Kakashi and the Uchiha Prodigy, Uchiha Itachi. And why shouldn't they? They were all S-Ranked with a LARGE sum of money on their head. The missing-nins just had one problem. They were MASSIVELY outclassed by the three.

But one missing-nin appeared with his army which proved to be a problem. For the leader was Orochimaru, one of the Legendary Sannin. He was wearing a long, dark cloak with red clouds and a chin-high collar. The person stood next to him was wearing the same thing as Orochimaru, except his face was blue in colour.

"Kisame Hoshigaki, an S-Ranked missing-nin from Kiri, one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. And Orochimaru, an S-Ranked missing-nin from Konoha, one of the Legendary Sannin." Stated Itachi looking at them with his onyx eyes.

"Not to mention a bunch of goons," said Kakashi chipping in.

"Ohh Orochimaru seems like you're still memorable back home," chuckled Kisame.

"It would seem so Kisame," replied Orochimaru.

"Kakashi, Itachi you guys take Kisame. I'll handle Orochimaru." Ordered Minato.

"What about the goons?" asked Kakashi getting into his fighting stance.

"They shouldn't be too hard, actually change of plan. Itachi you hold off Kisame until Kakashi finishes with the goons." Said Minato reassessing the situation.

Both ANBU guards nodded.

"Well are we ready to start, Samehada is getting hungry for your chakra Itachi," said a bloodthirsty Kisame swinging Samehada from behind his back.

"Kukuku remember Kisame, the Leader wants Itachi alive. And don't underestimate him he isn't the Uchiha Prodigy for nothing," said Orochimaru.

"Alright and what you going to do about the Yellow Flash?" asked Kisame.

"I'll think of a way," replied Orochimaru and with that the Godaime Hokage and Orochimaru disappeared to another area.

"Well let's start the fun Itachi, how about we move somewhere else so no can interfere with us?" asked Kisame hoping he would say yes.

Itachi looked at Kakashi and Kakashi gave him nod signalling him he would catch up.

"Ok follow me," said Itachi impassively.

"Well I guess that leaves me with some goons." Said Kakashi looking at the enemy.

"We're not just any kind of goons you know. Don't underestimate us, after all there are about 150 of us and only one of you." Said a ninja confident, that they were going to win.

"Well we'll see about that." Said Kakashi taking off his ANBU mask also opening his left eye revealing the Sharingan, which he had received from his team-mate, Obito. Just seeing the Sharingan scared a few of the ninja's having heard about the infamous dojutsu.

**-With Itachi-**

"Is this area ok with you Kisame?" asked Itachi. Kisame merely nodded letting the raven-haired Uchiha know he was ready.

Both of them stood still, staring at each other.

Kisame made the first move going through a short set of handseals at a fast pace, "**Suiton: Bakusui Shoha! **(Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave)" a large amount of water came rushing out of Kisame's mouth. The large wave of water was charging at Itachi. Later Itachi noticed Kisame was riding the waves of water. Itachi had to move fast this guy was dangerous and also had another name.

The Tailed Beast without a Tail, this guys chakra reserves were so large they rivalled that of a tailed beast. Thinking of the name, Itachi figured how ironic it was that a Jinchuuriki of the strongest tailed beast was running from the Tailed Beast without a Tail. Then it hit him.

He had larger chakra reserves than this guy so why didn't he do something about it. Itachi burst forward pumping more chakra to his feet to get significantly further ahead of the wave.

When he thought he had put enough distance between him and Kisame. Itachi turned around and did a set of handseals at a rapid pace adding more than the usual amount of chakra to make his plan work. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" in a puff of smoke 20 Itachi's could be seen going through a set of familiar handseals. "**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!**" and a large fireball with an intense amount of heat came forth from all the clones.

The fireball's all combined to form a larger fireball which was continuously growing but Itachi didn't stop there no, he began going through another set of handseals at an even faster pace than before. "**Fuuton: Daitoppa no Jutsu!**" and a strong gust of wind came enhancing the fireball technique greatly, increasing its size and strength. The wind blew back the waves a little too which relieved Itachi a little. His clones dispelled themselves and Itachi was left to watch what was going to happen.

"_This kid ain't bad his chakra reserves are massive to pull off those three jutsu's in a row, he's clever too, this battle should be interesting," _thought Kisame jumping off the large wave of water.

Both Itachi and Kisame watched the two jutsu's collide against each other. Itachi was breathing heavily from adding excessive amounts of chakra into the jutsu to make it stronger.

Kakashi had finished as well and had come rushing over to help Itachi, but when he came he had seen Itachi pull of the Shadow Clone jutsu and decided to watch his Captain do his work.

The sheer intensity of the fireball broke through the wave turning it into steam and it continued to go through the forest burning down anything in its path of destruction.

"You're not bad for a kid, I can see why you're in the ANBU unit." Complimented Kisame, "_Good thing I wasn't on the wave when they collided, that jutsu would have fried me." he thought._

"_How can he still be standing after maintaining that jutsu of his?"_ thought Itachi frustrated at how his plan had partially succeeded. What Itachi didn't realise however, was that, due to his frustration he began to become enveloped in a cloak of red chakra. Itachi felt something tugging in his mind. Itachi blacked out.

**-Itachi's Mindscape-**

"**Hey kid**," boomed an evil voice. "**You wanna beat this guy or not? He's called a Tailed Beast without a Tail? Pathetic. Here you are, with the STRONGEST Tailed Beast and you're already out of breath from using three jutsu's.**"

"Who are you?" asked Itachi

"**What, you can't tell who I am?**" asked the voice.

Itachi remained silent and continued to stare at the direction of the source of the voice. He could see a cage with a paper which had the Kanji for Seal on it, other than that everything looked like a sewer without the putrid smell.

"**Hahah as if you don't even know who I am,**" laughed the voice, it sounded feminine. "**Well I'll let you in on something, I am the GREAT KYUUBI NO YOKO! Demon Empress of the Fox Realm!**" it shouted.

"_Empress?"_ thought Itachi. "_Wait, the great Kyuubi No Yoko is a woman?_" asked Itachi_._

"**That's right and it looks like my container is a pretty boy too,**" teased Kyuubi.

Itachi was impassive to the comment and waited for it to continue.

"**How about we beat this guy first before we talk any further, I'll lend you some of my chakra**" said the beast. Itachi just nodded and when he opened his eyes again he was outside in the forest again. He looked around and noticed he was covered in a cloak of red chakra. He could feel himself stronger and faster, but he could also feel the effects it had on his body.

"_**Now remember Kid, I can only keep you in this state for a short while, so try and finish this fight quick."**_Said the Kyuubi in Itachi's mind. Itachi just nodded obeying the great monster. Launching forward at an incredible speed Itachi was in front of Kisame in no time and landed a punch on his face. This sent Kisame back a few feet until he came to a stop with a smile on his face.

"I'm gonna enjoy this kid," said Kisame taking off his cloak, cracking his neck and his knuckles.

The two entered into a taijutsu fight landing several punches and kicks on each other's body.

"_This guy is really good," _thought Itachi.

"_This kid is good with that chakra cloak of his," _thought Kisame.

Both were charging at each other again until Minato and Orochimaru appeared in the middle of the fight. Itachi and Kisame stopped and landed to the ground. Itachi's chakra cloak began to recede back into his body, he was about to collapse until Kakashi appeared and rested his arm around his shoulder. Kisame walked back to put his cloak back on as they were about to leave.

"Looks like Itachi is having some trouble, perhaps we should hold this off for another time," suggested Orochimaru with his paedophilic chuckle.

"Let's, however, know next time our battle won't end like this. Next time, only one of us will walk away Orochimaru." Said Minato, looking at the traitorous snake, with a deadly gaze.

"Let's go Kisame," said Orochimaru knowing his henchmen had been defeated by Kakashi.

"You had to interrupt just when it was getting good too," laughed Kisame.

The two walked off into the forest.

"Kakashi hand Itachi over to me we need to get to the Hidden Mist fast," said Minato. Kakashi handed Itachi over to Minato and Minato carried Itachi all the way to the Hidden Mist, bridal style.

_**Flashback End**_

Itachi smiled thinking back until he heard Yokana had located Kakashi and Rin. "Yugao, I've located Kakashi and Rin." Yugao nodded to reply. And both set off heading in the direction Kyuubi had told Itachi.

"_**They're about a mile southwest from here Itachi-kun,**_" said Yokana.

"_Thanks Yokana-chan, you can go back to sleep now,_" thought Itachi. Now heading southwest, they would get there in 5 minutes at their current pace.

"Yugao let's both aim for Kakashi first before we take out Rin." Said Itachi, knowing the grey haired cyclops would be a bother.

"Hai Itachi-taichou," said Yugao.

Reaching Kakashi and Rin's location, Itachi and Yugao hid in the bush planning their move of attack, what they didn't realise however was that Kakashi had already felt their chakra signatures. He sighed and walked up to Rin signalling to her that the enemy was here. They too had decided to get rid of Itachi and Yugao first as they were strongest duo in the forest.

Itachi realised they had already been found out and had dragged Yugao out into the open to avoid the kunai that Kakashi had thrown at them.

"So you found us huh?" asked Kakashi.

Itachi and Yugao simply nodded and got into their battle stances. Kakashi and Rin also assumed their battle stances and both locked eyes with each other (eye for Kakashi). Kakashi was about to lift his headband off to reveal his Sharingan but Rin but a hand on his hand and shook her head. Kakashi realised what she meant. No Sharingan was to be used. Kakashi sighed and relaxed standing up right. Itachi and Yugao remained in their battle positions on guard more than ever.

Then Kakashi and Rin suddenly disappeared leaving a puff of smoke to cover their tracks.

"Damn it, they were just clones to distract us." Said Yugao angrily.

"It's alright they weren't clones they shunshinned somewhere not too far from here. Let's go Yugao we can still catch them up." Said Itachi.

**-With Dan and Nawaki-**

"I'm bored Dan nii-san," whined Nawaki, "we've been wandering around for ages now and we haven't found anyone yet."

"We're not trying to look for anyone right now. I know where they all are anyways, I'm a Sensory-Type Ninja remember?" said Dan

"Oh yeah, wait if you've found them all why don't we go to them then?" asked Nawaki.

"Because all three teams are out of your league. If we were to attack even Jiraiya who is by himself we would still be beaten. We are just two Jonin everyone else here is ANBU and above." Said Dan explaining the situation to his younger brother-in-law.

"Yeh but you're considered to be ANBU ranked anyway." Said Nawaki in a carefree attitude.

"True but it still wouldn't work. My ability only works with people who are strong enough to ensure my safety 100 per cent. And let's be honest do you really think you can handle two ANBU while I prepare it." Asked Dan with a smile on his face knowing he had cornered Nawaki.

"Ok fine but what are we gonna do then, I want some action ya know."

"Simple we wait it out until there are only 2 teams left. Then when the enemy is weak we finish them and we end up victorious."

Nawaki smiled at the plan. He was Jonin ranked and was one of the best ninja's in the village but he was still young and lacking in experience compared to Dan.

"Let's go Nawaki Jiraiya-sama is near us, we better keep moving."

Nawaki nodded and the two ran off.

**-With Itachi-**

Itachi and Yugao had now caught up to Kakashi and Rin. Again the two teams were facing each other off, like a Mexican Showdown. All of them were waiting for the slightest of movement to set them off.

Things were tense.

Suddenly Itachi and Kakashi were found in the middle clashing katana with each other. Yugao and Rin were surprised at the speed they displayed, they were travelling at speeds way above their normal level.

Breaking out of her trance like state Yugao drew her own sword and charged forward for Rin. Rin took out one of her kodachi's ready to take on Yugao. Yugao was a better Kenjutsu user than Rin, but Rin knew the human anatomy better than Yugao and she had her chakra scalpel in her other hand. Yugao knew how much damage Rin could do if she got within range and immediately went on the defensive only parrying her attacks.

Itachi and Kakashi were still clashing their katana, sparks were flying everywhere. Itachi had more skill than Kakashi, which Kakashi knew. However, Kakashi had years more experience than Itachi and he was trained by Minato along with Rin and their deceased team mate Obito. Obito had died in a mission to rescue Rin from the hands of Iwa, during the third shinobi war. This was a memorable time for Kakashi as it was how he got his Sharingan, which has made him infamous to this day.

Both jumped back a few metres and prepared to strike each other again.

Yugao and Rin were in close combat, which gave Rin an advantage. Despite the length of Yugao sword's Rin was still able to get close, putting her chakra scalpel technique to good use. Yugao had a few of her muscles ripped which made it painful to even lift her arm, rendering her katana useless. Itachi came over and knocked Rin away from Yugao with a sidekick which landed on Rin's stomach sending her back a good few meters. Kakashi appeared behind Rin before she could collide with the tree.

"Are you alright Rin?" asked Kakashi in a worrying tone.

"I'm fine in a better condition than Yugao anyways," she smiled.

"That's good to hear," replied Kakashi eye smiling.

"Hey Yugao you alright?" asked Itachi.

"I'm fine Taichou," replied Yugao standing up only to fall back down and be caught by Itachi. "Looks like some of my leg muscles were torn."

"It's alright, you sit there and relax, join in again whenever you feel like it." Said Itachi resting her on a tree. Yugao simply nodded obeying her Captain's orders.

"It's time to get serious Kakashi," said Itachi closing his eyes.

"Yes, it is time," said Kakashi also closing his eyes.

Rin looked at the two of them wondering what would happen.

"Rin prepare yourself, Itachi will come for you too," said Kakashi with his eye still closed. Rin nodded, which Kakashi had sensed.

The air around the three became dense and was filled with killer intent. Rin found it hard to breathe under their intensity. "_This amount is Kage-level, just how strong are these two?" _Thought Rin.

"KAI!" Kakashi and Itachi shouted. A bright light was released from the two, Rin and Yugao had to close their eyes to shield the light.

"It's been a while since I've fought like this," said Kakashi stretching his body.

"Indeed," relied Itachi, also stretching his body.

"Let's settle this between you and me Itachi." Said Kakashi.

"It's about time, if I remember right the score is 39-39," said Itachi letting out a rare chuckle.

"It is, the final match perhaps we should go all out, Sharingan included," chuckled Kakashi raising an eye brow.

"Perhaps but then I would be breaking my own rules," said Itachi.

"True but rules were made to be broken," said Kakashi raising his hitai-ate from his left eye. A scar ran down his face, but the most entrancing thing was the red eye containing three tomoes.

"Perhaps, but they were also there so that we would obey them," Itachi blinked and the Sharingan also appeared but in both eyes.

"Well well, what do we have here? Cheaters?" entered Jiraiya clapping his hands. "You two are disqualified."

"My party, my rules Jiraiya-sama." Said Itachi dryly, pissed that the Old Hermit had interrupted the battle about to begin.

"So all you have to do kid is remove your own rules." said Jiraiya sarcastically.

"Fine, all rules made for this party are removed." said Itachi.

"Heheh it's been a while since I've seen you go all out Itachi, Kakashi," said Jiraiya looking at both of them. Both nodded at Jiraiya and returned their gaze to each other.

"Jiraiya-sama could you count us in please?" asked Itachi.

"Why of course Itachi." Replied Jiraiya.

"1"

Itachi and Kakashi drew their katana's.

"2"

They went into their battle stances.

"3!"

Dashing at each other at blinding speeds, Itachi and Kakashi began their attacks, for now it was kept at Kenjutsu. They would exchange slash for slash it seemed even for a while, until Kakashi grew tired. They had been doing this through the night. Kakashi decided to put away his katana and resheathed it. Itachi also did the same. Leading to a taijutsu fight. For every punch Kakashi landed Itachi would return it equally as hard. Even then they were at a stalemate. Jiraiya watched on in awe at the pace of the battle. Even he had trouble keeping up with it. Yugao and Rin couldn't see them move but when they came together to fight they could be seen for a short few seconds before returning again in a different place.

**-With Dan and Nawaki-**

"It would seem that they have all gathered together. Itachi and Kakashi are fighting each other, their chakra levels are outstanding."

"Let's join them! I wanna watch Kakashi and Itachi fight. It sounds good, I've always wondered who was better, but I figured it would be Itachi cos he's the captain and all but Kakashi ain't bad either."

"Come on they're not far from here. I think this little fight party is coming to an end."

Nawaki nodded and both of them left in a shunshin.

**-Back to Kakashi and Itachi-**

Their taijutsu fight was coming close to an end. Kakashi was now sweating and panting heavily. Itachi was in the same position but he had access to more energy if he needed it.

"Ok let's finish this up, I'll show you what I've been training on for a few months now." said Kakashi seriously.

"Don't hold back Kakashi, this is our last fight."

Kakashi nodded and began to focus his chakra. Itachi, decided to activate his Mangekyo Sharingan, but thought otherwise as he knew of the consequences that came with the dojutsu. After all it was only a little fight, not a life and death situation. So Itachi just began to wait for Kakashi to finish.

Dan and Nawaki had arrived and stood next to Jiraiya. Jiraiya filled them in on what happened and they were both amazed at what they had heard, from the sounds of it these two were close to Kage Rank, both of them were already S-Rank and both had an exceptionally high bounty in the Bingo Book.

The wind began to blow, rustling the trees shining against the moon. Kakashi suddenly opened his eye which had been closed, no longer was there 3 tomoes, instead they had shifted into three scythe-like patterns.

"**KAM…**" said Kakashi stopping halfway through his technique after hearing Itachi to yell at him to stop.

"Kakashi," said Itachi, "are you aware of the risks of that Sharingan?" he asked.

Kakashi looked at him dumbfounded, shaking his head, Itachi told him to deactivate his technique immediately and began to explain the defects of such a powerful dojutsu.

"Over time, the use of the Mangekyo Sharingan technique's deteriorates the user's eyesight to blindness. Only by taking and transplanting the Mangekyo of another Uchiha, can the vision be restored which can also result in the Eien no Mangekyo Sharingan (Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan). Only one person has ever done this in history, Uchiha Madara, co-founder of Konoha. Therefore I request of you to never use Mangekyo Sharingan again unless you are in a dire situation. But I'm curious, how did you obtain your Mangekyo Sharingan?" asked Itachi, raising an eyebrow knowing the conditions needed to acquire it.

To obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan one has to experience the trauma from the death of a person very close to the Sharingan user. With the user normally having to witness or experience this first hand, Uchiha throughout history have killed a person very close to them in order to expedite this process, or one must feel the emotion of losing a friend or family, as merely killing them or watching them die will not activate it.

"_Perhaps he achieved it when Obito died, and has only recently became aware of it, it's the only logical explanation I can think of at this time," _thought Itachi.

"I just focus chakra into my eyes and it changes, isn't that how it normally works?" asked Kakashi.

"No, to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan you must have experienced a trauma from the death of a person close to you. As of now, the only explanation I can think of is you achieved it when Obito had died but it seems you have only become aware of it recently as you seem to have never done it before." Stated Itachi surprising everyone around them, even Jiraiya.

"Obito died years ago though Itachi how is it possible that I never realised it?" asked Kakashi now wondering how he had obtained such a dojutsu.

"It is possible that you achieved it after transplanting it from Obito, however, because you are not of Uchiha Blood the Mangekyo Sharingan would not respond unless you poured a sufficient amount of chakra." Said Itachi.

"That would seem reasonable," said Jiraiya now joining on the conversation. Itachi decided to deactivate his Sharingan no longer seeing the use of it, turning his eyes back to their normal colour. Kakashi returned his Mangekyo Sharingan back into its three tomoes state and closed his eye and placed his hitai-ate over it.

"It would, however that still doesn't explain how Itachi knows all of this." Interrupted Dan.

Everyone nodded at this. Itachi gave out sigh knowing this would come up.

"My mother told me everything when she discovered I achieved the Mangekyo stage. My father left behind a letter for if I did ever achieve the Mangekyo. He told me everything including the history about the Uchiha." Said Itachi reminiscing about his father who had sealed the Kyuubi within him. He was grateful for it as the Kyuubi had changed everything including his personality but only Kyuubi would ever see that side of him.

_**Flashback**_

When they had returned from their mission in Kiri, Minato called an emergency meeting calling together those who knew about Itachi and the Kyuubi. Itachi explained to them how he could now converse with Kyuubi telepathically whilst Kyuubi had access to his senses. Itachi told them about his fight with Kisame, and how he had entered his mindscape and saw the great beast.

"_**That's mean Itachi-kuun!**__**I'm no beast,**__" _Yokana said with a growl.

"_Be quiet Yokana, I'll talk to you later, we've been talking all day anyway." _Replied Itachi in his monotone voice.

"_**Meany,"**_ she replied.

The group saw Itachi stood there silently, wondering if he was waiting for the information to sink in or if he was currently talking to Kyuubi. Hiruzen decided to break the silence first, "What about its chakra are you able to control it?" he asked.

Itachi gave a nod, "Yokana and I have come upon an agreement that I can have access to three tails of chakra. Anymore will depend on my own mental strength."

"Yokana?" asked Jiraiya, "Wait, Kyuubi's a woman?" he asked with blood flowing profusely from his nose. Tsunade sent him flying out of Konoha with a few of her vicious chakra punches. Everyone just sighed at the old man.

Hiruzen and Minato were worried that the seal was beginning to weaken and were even more worried that Kyuubi would break free and wreak havoc again. Kushina however, assured them that the seal was fine. Being the best seal master in Konoha she had more knowledge on seals than Minato, Jiraiya, and Hiruzen put together. This assured the two Hokages as they knew of Kushina's talent with seals.

"Itachi lift up your shirt please I want to see the seal." Ordered Kushina. Itachi obeying the Hokage's Wife lifted up his shirt and concentrated a small amount of chakra on his stomach so the seal would become visible. Kushina, Hiruzen and Minato examined the seal with a curious eye. Kushina poured chakra into her fingertips and slammed them onto Itachi's seal.

**-Itachi's Mindscape-**

Suddenly Itachi and Kushina were dragged into a sewer. "So you're the great Kyuubi no Yoko," said Kushina staring at the monster behind the cage.

"**I am indeed, and what brings you here human?**" it asked.

"I just wanted to meet you, after all I created the seal." Said Kushina with a smile on her face.

"Kushina-san what are you doing here?" asked Itachi confusedly.

"Well I just poured some of my chakra into the seal so my conscience is here until my chakra disperses or I stop the flow of chakra."

Itachi nodded. "**Ne Itachi-kun why is she here?**" whined Kyuubi.

"She's just checking the seal Yokana." Replied Itachi.

"So Itachi-_kun_ huh?" stressing the –kun part teasing Yokana and Itachi.

"**Don't get any ideas, I'm Itachi-kun's woman no one else.**" Roaring defiantly smashing its tails at the bars.

"Oi Yokana calm down!" shouted Itachi. Yokana stopped and Kushina just walked around the sewers ignoring them both. Itachi and Yokana began talking through the bars. Yokana tried to persuade Itachi to come through the bars but Kushina interrupted them and warned him not to. Kyuubi growled at this and Itachi had to calm her down again.

**-Back at Hokage's Office-**

Leaving Itachi's mindscape, Kushina stood straight again and said, "Well as far as I could see nothing was wrong with the Kyuubi or the seal. Itachi's mentally stable and everything else seems in order apart from Kyuubi's crush on him," which caused her to giggle. Mikoto looked at her in astonishment and then looked back to Itachi.

"_So Kyuubi has a crush on him,"_ thought Mikoto with a grin on her face.

"So everything's alright?" asked Minato hugging Kushina.

"Umm everything's alright," replied Kushina leaning into Minato's body enjoying the comfort between the two.

Itachi left the Hokage Office relieved to hear that everything was fine.

_**Flashback End**_

Jiraiya looked at Itachi worryingly, wondering just how much he knew. "_I'll have to talk to Minato and Hiruzen,"_ Jiraiya thought and bid the group goodnight. This was a cue for everyone else to leave as well.

However Itachi remained at the forest, staring intently at the moon as if…. It was calling out to him. The wind blew again bringing a soft breeze with it. Itachi's hair flew with the wind, enjoying the breeze Itachi closed his eyes and let the moment take him.

**Ok and that is chapter 3 done, yes I'm a Brit I'm well aware of the different variations of spellings in meters/metres and color/colours. Exams are looming upon me byt I've just started next chapter so either next chapter sometime early next week or this weekend unsure right now. My exams don't finish until 19****th**** June so yeah it is a long time. But hey after that every day is story day ^^ So bear with me. Name of Tsunade's child suggested by Master Kalla thanks goes out to him. Review, favourite, and follow. Thanks very much!**


	5. Chapter 4

**The Uchiha Jinchuuriki Chapter 4**

**-The Next Day-**

The newly appointed Genins all walked into the classroom in a tired state, all of them had been out at the Akimichi compound till 3 in the morning celebrating tremendously. Minato was a man of his words and all the adults who had joined in on the celebration took the day off, unfortunately for the children they still had to come in to be assigned to their teams. The teams had already been decided between the new Jonin sensei's, and Minato before the Genin Exams had even happened. They knew who would pass, but no matter who passed then it would work out the same. The teams had already been decided based on their scores of the Genin Exams. The teams would work out by….

**-Classroom-**

"ordering of scores," said Iruka, "you heard it right. The top 3 will be one team, this team will be considered as the main attack force, led by Itachi Uchiha. The second team will compromise of the middle scorer's. This team is the tactical team, led by Asuma Sarutobi. And the third team will be the back –up squad, led by Nawaki Senju. These teams have been considered in the event that if anything happens to the village this team will be efficient and reliable." Explained Iruka, the 9 looked at each other, wondering who was with who.

"Ok the teams are as follow, Team 1-Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, your sensei is Itachi. Team 2- Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka, your sensei is Asuma. Team 3- Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Sakura Haruno, your sensei is Nawaki. They should be here soon so your ninja careers have started and I wish you all the best of luck!" said Iruka with a smile on his face.

Sakura was sad that she wasn't on the same team as Sasuke, but being a ninja was good enough for her. Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other with a smirk on their face, knowing they had been put on the same team meant that they would not be pitted against each other very often, but that meant they would also see how much each other would progress. Hinata looked at Naruto and Sasuke, her new teammates. "_Naruto-san and Sasuke-san are on my team," _she thought, "_looks like I'll have to work harder if I am to keep up with these two." _

"_Hinata and Naruto, seems like a good competition, and I get Itachi nii-san as our sensei too, this works out perfectly," _thought Sasuke. He smiled and began to wait for Itachi to arrive.

"_Heheh Sasuke and Hinata huh, this should be good, I gotta get stronger fast if I wanna be Hokage hehe," _thought Naruto.

"_I'm not on the same team as Sasuke-kun," _thought Sakura dejectedly, "_**it's alright we'll get him next time sharano!**__"_ said inner Sakura in-thought.

**-1 hour later-**

Three new people entered the room. They could only assume it was their Jonin sensei's, two of them were noticeable to Naruto and Sasuke. Nawaki stood there smiling calling out his team to which Kiba, Shino and Sakura stood up and walked up to him. Nawaki placed his hand on Sakura's and Kiba's shoulder telling Shino to place his hand on Kiba or Sakura's shoulder then they all disappeared in Nawaki's shunshin leaving a cloud of smoke.

Asuma stood there with his cigarette in his mouth. "Alright Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi with me next door." He left the classroom signalling for them to follow him. Shikamaru grumbled about his new sensei being troublesome.

"And that leaves you three to be on my team," stated Itachi looking at them almost as if he was analysing them and their abilities. Of course he already knew of Sasuke's and some of Naruto's due to being the Hokage's body guard. But Hinata Hyuuga was a mystery to him. "Meet me up on the rooftops." He said disappearing in a flock of crows.

Naruto having been taught the shunshin jutsu he shunshinned up to the rooftop and was obviously there before his teammates. "How did you learn shunshin Naruto-kun?" asked Itachi curiously as Naruto appeared on the rooftop.

"Kakashi nii-san taught it to me, Tou-san said he would but I figured cos he's always busy I'd ask Kakashi. Speaking of which weren't you ANBU captain of Kakashi nii-san's squad?" Naruto asked.

Itachi nodded, "All will be explained Naruto," Naruto was content with the current answer as long as he would know later.

Sasuke and Hinata then appeared on the rooftop. Itachi motioned for them to come forward and take a seat. "Alright let's do this. Standard ninja introduction," said Itachi in a bored tone.

"What are we supposed to say Itachi-sensei?" asked Hinata.

"Simple, Sasuke will show you," he replied looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed and began to go through the ninja introduction. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, younger brother of Itachi, I like my clan, my brother despite his tough training regime," Itachi gave a smirk to this, "I dislike Hinata Hyuuga for being named Rookie of the Year which should have been mine or Naruto's, I don't like teammates who can drag me down either. My main affinities are Fire and Lightning. My dream is to become clan head and to be a better shinobi than the Yondaime Hokage, also my father."

Naruto and Hinata nodded at his introduction now knowing what they had to do.

"Alright then I'll go next. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of the Godaime Hokage, I like ramen, my friends including Sasuke-teme," giving him a grin, "Kaa-san and Tou-san, Kakashi nii-san, Rin nee-chan, Ero jii-san Jiraiya, Tsunade baa-chan, Dan jii-san and Nawaki nii-san. I dislike those who don't appreciate their friends, and most importantly fan girls, they are such a pain! My main affinities are Wind, Fire and Water. My dream is to become a better Hokage than Tou-san and to be the best ninja I can be." Naruto said smiling throughout.

"Well I'm Hinata Hyuuga, heiress of Hyuuga Clan. I like training with my Tou-san and my younger sister Hanabi. I dislike the idea of having branch members within my clan. My main affinities are water and wind. My dream is to become a great Clan Head and unite the clan in order to remove the Bird Cage Seal."

"Ok that's good everyone,"

"What about you Itachi-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"You want to know about me? Very well. Well I am Itachi Uchiha, brother of Sasuke Uchiha. What I like is none of your business. My dislikes are none of your concerns either. My main affinities are Wind and Fire. My dream, or rather my goal is to turn you three into excellent Shinobi for the village."

Naruto and Hinata looked at Sasuke, as they noticed they only learnt his name, main affinities and his goal as a Jonin sensei. Sasuke looked back with a confused look on his face and merely shrugged his shoulders.

"OK now that is done for the day, tomorrow we'll our start our training and a mission afterwards. Meet up at training ground 3, 6:00am. I'd suggest you don't have breakfast, it won't look good all over the training ground." They raised an eyebrow at this, in the Academy they had been taught to always have breakfast unless it was unavoidable. Having said that Itachi disappeared in a shunshin and left the three genin.

"Sasuke, is he always like that?" asked Naruto, with a curious look on his face.

Sasuke nodded, "He's always been secretive and mysterious, and he likes to play little tricks as well which I think we'll be one of his victims tomorrow. Anyways I'd recommend having breakfast regardless of what he said."

The other two nodded at him, bidding each other farewell, they all returned to their homes.

**-With Naruto-**

On his way home he had run into Ino, knocking her and her groceries over in the process. Quickly apologising to her and offering to help her home. Ino gladly accepted the offer and thought of how much a gentleman Naruto was.

"So Ino-chan what was Asuma-sensei like?" asked Naruto, now holding her groceries.

"He's alright, I guess, smokes a lot we didn't do much either all we did was a ninja introduction," Ino said looking at him.

"Funny, Itachi-sensei did the same thing, did Asuma-sensei tell you to skip breakfast as well?" asked Naruto.

Ino nodded her head. Naruto then began to analyse everything Ino had told him. "_We didn't learn anything about our Sensei's personality/attitude, they told us to skip breakfast, and we all have some kind of training tomorrow. It can't go well tomorrow."_ Naruto sighed at the predicament the Genin were in.

"What's up Naruto?"

"Eat breakfast tomorrow trust me. Remember the Academy always told us to eat breakfast unless it was unavoidable."

Ino could only nod her head trying to remember when they were taught that in the Academy. Reaching Ino's house, they entered through the shop door only to find Inoichi behind the counter.

"Well look who it is!" smiled Inoichi.

"It's good to see you too Inoichi-san," Naruto said bowing his head a little to show respect to his superior.

"It's good to know someone respects me around here," Inoichi winked at Ino. Ino stuck her tongue out at Inoichi in a child-like manner. Naruto and Inoichi could only laugh at Ino's actions and at how adorable she looked pretending to be a kid again.

"Well I better get home, don't want Kaa-san to be wondering where I am," chuckled Naruto sheepishly.

Inoichi nodded, understanding just how strong Kushina, but only paled as he realised how dangerous she would be if she was overprotective. Inoichi just sweatdropped, causing Naruto and Ino to look at him weirdly.

"You alright Inoichi-san?"

"Hmm yeh just fine, you better get home Naruto, want me to take you?" Inoichi asked.

"Thank you for your offer, but I'm pretty sure Izumi-san wouldn't like it, if you left the shop unattended."

"Don't worry Ino's home now, let me walk you home Naruto, I need to pick up some stuff anyway."

Naruto agreed to Ino's father, wondering why the man was persistent in trying to take him home, but thought nothing of it apart from being friendly.

"Cya Ino-chan! Remember to have breakfast tomorrow," shouted Naruto walking out the shop.

**-Outside the Flower Shop-**

"So Ino-chan huh?"

Naruto nodded with a questioning look, "Ne you aren't gonna shout at me are you Inoichi-san?"

Inoichi chuckled, "Naruto, why would I do that?"

"Because I like Ino?"

"Do you now," Inoichi said teasingly. Naruto could only nod at the man's behaviour. "Well then you better look after her, if not, Hokage's son or not, I will destroy you starting with your mind," leaving that to hang in the air, Naruto stopped walking and could only face vault at what the man said.

"Hey you're not serious are you Inoichi-san?"

"And why wouldn't I be serious Naruto?"

"Because… um…," Naruto stammered then thought, "Because Tou-san is the Godaime Hokage and he could do wonders if he found out you obliterated me,"

"Uh Naruto I already said Hokage's son or not, I will destroy you."

Naruto then looked down, Inoichi stared at him wondering how the blonde would react.

"Well then looks like I'll have to train much harder then. Just watch me, I'm gonna be the next Hokage, I'll surpass you Inoichi-san, that way I can protect the village and Ino, and you can't hurt me either," said Naruto pointing his finger at him.

Inoichi let out a laugh attracting the attention of the villagers, within the vicinity. "That's good Naruto, I'll watch you, don't let me down, alright come on then let's get you home," Inoichi then put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, and **POOF**. They were now in front of Naruto's house. Naruto looked at the man with a look telling him to warn him next time.

Inoichi only chuckled at the boys antics. Despite his age, he was still a pranker, and was a lot better now especially with escaping the village's ANBU. He had only been captured a few times, but the only ones to have caught him were Yugao, Kakashi, Rin and his mother. Everyone else had trouble trying to keep up with the hyperactive blonde. But his pranks were also a blessing. It brought entertainment to the village and most importantly it was considered as endurance training to the ANBU, just like Tora (the cat) was endurance training to the Genin.

Hearing the knock on the door, Kushina walked to the door and opened it to see Inoichi standing on her doorway with Naruto. "Hello Inoichi-san," greeted Kushina.

"How are you Lady Kushina?"

"Just Kushina is fine, Inoichi-san, how can I help you? Or is Naruto in trouble?" giving her son a death glare. Inoichi sweatdropped as he saw Naruto cower before his mother.

"No Naruto's fine, you've raised him to be quite the gentleman," smiled Inoichi.

"Why what'd he do?"

"He ran into my daughter and offered to walk her home whilst carrying the groceries for her." Kushina could only beam with pride after hearing what Naruto had done.

"Ok then, thanks for everything Inoichi-san." Smiled Kushina, Naruto walked in and waved bye to Inoichi.

"Hey, Kaa-san?" Naruto asked.

"What's up Sochi?"

"In the academy we were taught to always have breakfast unless it was inevitable, but Itachi-sensei suggested we don't have breakfast tomorrow."

"Unfortunately I can't help you there, Tou-san has asked all of the parents to not help with the new Genins so that you all learn the hard way."

Naruto groaned, having your father be the leader of a village had its benefits but as it seems it also has its down sides.

"Ok then thanks for everything Kaa-san." Naruto walked upstairs to relieve himself in a nice hot bath. Kushina resumed her training in the garden she was going through a few kata's with her katana, before Inoichi had showed up at the door.

**-With Minato-**

"Ok then I want a report of how you found your students." Said Minato, "Asuma, you can go first."

"Ok then, well as predicted Shikamaru is the calculative one, but he can be extremely lazy. Ino, being the daughter of Inoichi, is quite into mind games, she can manipulate words quite easily, which I believe will allow her to enter opponent's mind easier. Choji, is a kind-hearted soul, he's loyal to his teammates especially Shikamaru for some reason." Minato nodded.

"Shikamaru and Choji have been friends since they've been kids, so that's understandable. OK next Nawaki."

Nawaki stepped forward, "Well you seem to be like a psychic right now Hokage-sama, you were right. Shino is quiet and secretive, but I can tell he's clever. Kiba is just like his mother, brash and loud but also loyal to his teammates despite having Sakura on his team. I swear that girl's scream is worse than one of nee-chan's punches. Sakura, is your typical fan girl, how she was part of the top 9 is beyond me. Though mind you, her scream might pack a bit of damage." Nawaki chuckled as he remembered his brief encounter with his team.

Minato laughed and imagined how she would grow up, but then paled at the thought… "Hokage-sama are you alright?" asked Nawaki.

"Hmm yeh I'm fine, just don't try to imagine her future." Said Minato with a dark look on his face. Nawaki began to look off into empty space, wonde… "Don't even think about it Nawaki!" snapping him out of his daze. "Sorry Hokage-sama," said Nawaki rubbing the back of his head.

"Well enough of that, what about you Itachi?"

"Well Hokage-sama, Hinata after gaining her title as Rookie of the Year has had an increase in confidence thus removing her stutter. Naruto-kun is mature for his age but he also has his childish side which can kick in at any given time. Sasuke-kun is angry which is of no surprise, to me, I believe he would be happier had he or Naruto been named Rookie of the Year. Other than that, they know not to reveal too much of themselves in order to surprise each other."

"Ok then that's good to hear about our new Genin. Now I have a change in plan, rather than test the teamwork of each individual team, I think we should combine the training sessions tomorrow. This way we will be able to see how effective the new system is. You three will be their opponents, the bell test shall remain but with a slight change. Itachi you will carry all 6 bells, Asuma and Nawaki I trust in you to help defend himself against the Genins, granted they are Genin but don't underestimate them, especially the members of Itachi's team. Understood?"

All three Jonin looked at their Hokage and simply replied, "Understood Hokage-sama,"

"Good then you are dismissed, take this time to bond with your team," suggested Minato with a smile on his face. Nodding the three Jonin left the room, bringing Minato back to his nemesis.

Paperwork.

He sighed looking at the large stack and summoned a clone to help with the paperwork. Both got to work hurrying to finish it off, for it to be revived the next day.

**-With Itachi-**

"_Yokana, what did you think of the Genin Team?_" asked Itachi in thought.

"_**Not bad Itachi-kun, especially the Namikaze the kid. Something's off about him,**__"_ Replied the Empress.

"_How so?" _asked Itachi.

"_**I don't know for sure, but he has a power within him,**_"

"_A bijuu?" _

"_**Not to that extent, but it could well rival me, be wary, but it, whatever it is, is still dormant.**_"

"_Ok thanks Yokana-chan,_"

"_**Anytime Itachi-kuun!**_"

Itachi walked off home to pick up his younger brother, who right now was probably training.

**-With Sasuke-**

"Kaa-san, why is Itachi nii-san always so secretive?"

"When the time comes, Itachi will tell you, you see Itachi has a heavy burden on him. But that's all I can say."

Sasuke looked at his mother wondering what she was talking about, but shrugged it off and went to the training block.

Arriving at the place for less than 10 minutes, Itachi showed up telling Sasuke to follow him. Sasuke grumbled at not being able to get into training properly and continued to follow him.

"Hey where are we going Itachi nii-san?"

"We're going to hang out as a team, your teammates didn't find out much about me. So I figured this would be a good opportunity."

"Ok then, so we're going to pick up Hinata and Naruto?" Itachi nodded keeping up his pace.

"Let's split and get them quickly then, I wanna go back to training."

"Well you won't get that chance unfortunately, we're going with the other Genin Teams as well, so you better get to know them as well."

"But we've been with them since the academy."

"But how much do you know about their skills?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and then realised tonight was a good chance to bond with his teammates. "I'll get Hinata, you can get Naruto." Itachi nodded and quickly went off to fetch Naruto.

**-With Sasuke-**

Sasuke knew where the Hyuuga Compound was, and walked off after Itachi had left to get Naruto. Now Sasuke was proud of being a member of the strongest clan and he was arrogant and cocky, but he knew better than to mess with a whole compound so when he walked up to the Hyuuga Compound, he politely asked the guard on duty, "Excuse me, please may I see Hinata Hyuuga?"

"What business do you have with Hinata-sama, Sasuke-san?"

"Itachi nii-san wants to gather our team so I'm here to get her. Please allow me to visit Hinata." Sasuke said with a slight bow. Sasuke hated his action and tone but he knew not to start a clan war, and temporarily gave them his respect.

The guard, needless to say, was stunned with the Uchiha boy, he expected him to demand and see Hinata but here was Sasuke Uchiha, son of the Yondaime Hokage, showing respect to a Hyuuga.

"Ok, one moment whilst I get her for you," Sasuke nodded and had a look of disgust on his face, the moment the guard left. _"Ugh, can't believe I bowed to him. I, Sasuke Uchiha, fucking bowed to a Hyuuga just to get Hinata. Ugh how I've fallen."_ Hearing some footsteps approaching in his direction Sasuke changed his look of disgust into one of his brooding faces, when the guard returned Hinata was by his side dressed in a blue kimono matching her hair colour. Sasuke looked her over and the look of disgust returned to his face. She looked at him with a curious look in her eyes, making a mental note as to ask Sasuke why he hated everything.

"Thank you for letting me know, Keisuke-san. Well shall we go then Sasuke-san?"

"Have fun and be careful Hinata-sama!" the guard waved.

As the two began to walk, Hinata surprised Sasuke but starting a conversation, normally she was shy and timid. Ever since she had received the Rookie of the Year award she had changed enormously, this annoyed Sasuke massively! But he was interested in what she had to say so he listened.

"So Sasuke-san why do you hate me so much ? Or do you just hate Hyuuga's in general?"

Sasuke was shocked at the directness of the question, but kept his face impassive and answered, "It's both." He said bluntly.

"And why is that?"

"Cos both me and Naruto are stronger than you. And the Hyuuga's are an arrogant clan who think they're better than the Uchiha."

"Well whilst it is true that both you and Naruto-san are stronger than me, I believe I am more level headed and controlled in comparison to you and Naruto-san. And personally, I believe the Hyuuga's are on par with the Uchiha, both our dojutsu's are formidable and both are known throughtout the Five Nations."

"We'll see though to be honest with you, I really wanna fight you." Sasuke said with a grin.

Hinata smiled and nodded and the two continued to walk off to meet Itachi.

**-With Itachi-**

Appearing at Naruto's door, Itachi knocked on it, and saw Kushina open the door. Being the ex-bodyguard of the Hokage, Kushina welcomed him with open arms, she offered to invite him but declined saying he was just there for Naruto. Naruto turned up at the door, in a pair of shorts and a white shirt with the Konoha insignia on it, surprised to see his sensei.

"Itachi-sensei, what's up?"

"Nothing Naruto-kun, come on follow me we're going out."

Naruto paled at what he said. "What are you saying Itachi-sensei?!"

Itachi's eyebrows twitched as he thought back to what he said. "Allow me to rephrase,"

"Please!"

"Naruto-kun, the teams are coming together for a meal care to join us?"

Naruto let out a sigh of relief, "Sure just let me get changed. Come on in Sensei." Itachi nodded and walked in and sat on the couch whilst Naruto went up to get changed. 2 minutes later Naruto had his normal shinobi attire on which consisted of some black combat pants, he also had on black sleeveless shirt showing his toned biceps from his training in his youth. Over this he had a trench coat similar to his father's except it had been fitted to his size, it was yellow with black flames at the bottom, on the center of the back was the red Uzumaki swirl.

Itachi looked at him and couldn't help but think he looked like his father. Naruto looked Itachi over and realised he looked dangerous escpecially with his impassive face. Itachi had a the standard Jonin attire except his flak jacket had the Uchiha Clan symbol on the back, his flak jacket was only done up half-way with his arm sticking out as if he had it on a sling. Naruto knew he was part of ANBU but Itachi looked completely bad-ass to Naruto. "Let's go Itachi-sensei!"

Stepping out the door Naruto was about to rush off until he realised he didn't know where he was going. "Ne Sensei, where we goin?" said Naruto, looking forward to meeting his friends again.

"We're going to a BBQ joint that Asuma recomended."

"Oh ok then, let's go!" said Naruto with a smile and pumping his fist into the air. Itachi chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm, Kakashi had warned him about Naruto's personality but actually experiencing it was refreshing for the stoic Uchiha, it somehow went well with his new found attitude.

"_**He's just like you in some ways,**_"Kyuubi laughed lightly.

"_He is in some aspects but... Yokana-chan, can you come up with a 2 man prank that will get the village?"_ Itachi asked in his head.

"_**Hahaha I know what you're thinking Itachi-kun, sure give me 2 hours max,**_"

Itachi walked faster to catch up with the energetic blonde. After 10 minutes of walking around in the village Itachi and Naruto caught sight of Sasuke walking with Hinata the two seemed to be in a heated conversation. Deciding to break up whatever they had going Naruto and Itachi walked over to them and greeted them. Asuma suddenly appeared with his team, Choji looked happy and was already drooling, Shikamaru opened his eyes and yawned and did a stretch before closing his eyes again, Ino walked over to Naruto and began talking to him. Sasuke just stared at his older brother conversing with Asuma. Hinata just continued to look around the village as if she had never seen it before.

Being the heiress to the Hyuuga clan and having Hiashi as your father was tough on her. The only time when Hinata was allowed out was for going to the Academy, attending business with her father, or if she was invited by Ino who was her closest friend. So she rarely got to leave the compound most of the time was spent training or reading. It was one of the reasons why Hinata was good as a Kunoichi.

A few minutes later Nawaki and his team appeared, Sakura instantly latched onto Sasuke and screamed making the other Genins and the Jonin sensei's close their ears.

"_Man can she scream. I feel sorry for Nawaki."_ Asuma thought.

"_She's so troublesome"_

"_I can't wait for barbeque!"_

"_Sakura-san needs to learn how to be quiet."_ Shino

"_Fucking pink banshee can scream man! Why do i have to have heightened senses?!"_

"_Sakura-san is really loud at times." _Hinata

"_Fore head needs to learn how to quiten down in front of people."_

"_If that scream was utilised properly it would be a formidable attack." _Thought Itachi thinking about suggesting it to Nawaki but then thought, "_No, the safety of the village must come first!"_

"_Man all she ever does is scream over that Sasuke kid. I'm gonna meet the fricking Shinigami if she continues."___Thought Nawaki then sighed.

"_All she ever does is scream over Sasuke-teme, I almost feel sorry for his ears." _Thought Naruto shaking his head.

"_WHY does she feel the need to scream in MY ear ?! Fuck me, my ears will bleed at this rate." _Thought Sasuke, "Sakura! Get off me and stop screaming!"

Sakura stopped and stared at him with a dumbfounded look on her face. "What are you saying Sasuke-kun?"

"I want you to leave me alone, you're so annoying and a hindrance! All you ever do is fucking scream in my ear!"

"Do us all a favour Sakura-san, please refrain yourself from screaming everytime you see Sasuke." Turning around Sakura saw it was Shino who had told her. Hearing all the insults Sakura stared down at the ground depressed. Seeing this Asuma decided to change the topic and told everyone to follow him to th restaurant.

The three Jonins walked ahead making small chit chat amongst each other, just talking about the members of their teams. Kiba and Shino walked together not talking much, depsite being on the same team. Shikamaru and Choji followed Asuma with Choji smelling the aroma of food coming from restaurants. Shikamaru looked up at the sky, he'd prefer to lie down and watch the clouds but walking and doing it was more or less the same just a little more troublesome though. Hinata and Sasuke continued to argue about their clans whilst Sakura was trailing behind them staring at the ground mulling over the words Sasuke said to her.

"_Sasuke-kun called me annoying and a hindrance. What do I do?"_

"_**You prove him wrong! You're gonna train and make him acknowledge you, shannaro!"**_

"_Yeh I'll do that! Sasuke-kun i'm gonna have you at my feet, making you beg for my forgiveness,"_ she thought with a grin on her face and new determination in her eyes.

Naruto and Ino were at the back talking to each other mostly Naruto telling Ino how her dad had threatened him earlier. Ino laughed at how dramatic Naruto was acting it out. Naruto was just staring at her mesmerised by her laughter it was so melodic and beautiful, by the time Naruto had finished the two were just looking at each other with a deep connection. But they walked into Sakura and broke out of each others gaze.

Both were blushing furiously and tried to cover it up nervously, but Sakura looked at them funnily and thought to herself, "_Oh My God! Ino totally has a crush on Naruto, heheh I'm sooo gonne mess around with her."_

"Alright guys here we are." Said Asuma pointing to the large BBQ restaurant in front them. Everybody was coughing up dust. Looking around at who had caused it they noticed they were missing a member... Choji. Everyone just laughed at the Akimichi's eagerness and hurriedly joined him.

"Three tables of four please." Asked Itachi politely.

"Coming right up sir. Follow me." Replied the waitress, looking over the raven haired Ninja. Noticing he wasn't bad looking she added a bit more of a sway into hips, Itachi looked and was instantly berated by Kyuubi. "_**Itachi-kun what are you up to?**_" in an innocent voice.

"_Nothing Kyuubi."_ Said Itachi in thought then cutting off the connection between him and Kyuubi.

Reaching the three tables, the seating arrangement was a bit awkward. The four boys Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino were easily placed together. Naruto and Ino and Hinata sat together with an extra seat available.

The three Jonin were obviously sat together planning to go over battle strategies for tomorrow and didn't want one of the Genin to hear their plan but it seemed like they would have to take one. This left Sasuke and Sakura, Sasuke wanted to sit with Naruto, Ino and Hinata but Sakura was persistent in sitting with him.

Naruto being the gentleman he was gave up his seat so Sasuke and Sakura could sit together, Ino at first was reluctant to do so but saw no other choice and had to endure Sakura's scream. Seeing as Naruto was the Hokage's son the Jonins accepted him with open arms and even let him know of tomorrow training session.

Naruto was already preparing for it, formulating plans and battle strategies in his head. Though they only limited his knowledge to each Genin Team would be fighting against their Sensei. After that they just enjoyed the day out. Itachi being from ANBU rarely had the chance to socialise with others and so he enjoyed his time greatly.

To the Genins it was just like last night except it wasn't as long so they enjoyed it more without being as tired.

**Ok and that is all for now. Like I said exams have started for me -.- and so writing will be EXTREMELY limited. I don't finish till 19****th**** June so please wait for me yeah ^^ Enjoy again thanks goes out to Dragon Legend of Drake for betareading. And expect some awesome stuff to come in later chapters! **

**Peace out - K3n96 :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**The Uchiha Jinchuuriki Chapter 5**

**Ok it's been a long time since I updated but forgive me I had exams it's all been done now! I hope you enjoy this chapter =)**

**-The Next Day-**

All the Genin Teams met each other the next day at training ground 3. Everybody's stomachs were growling apart from Naruto, Ino, Sasuke and Hinata. They received looks of hate from their teammates and looked back sheepishly. Thankfully their Jonin sensei's arrived together and broke their gaze away from them, but suddenly the Jonin sensei's were glaring at the four, and it didn't help that Itachi had his Sharingan activated which made it all the more scary.

"Oi you four. Why did you eat breakfast after we told you not to?" Asuma said in an angry tone.

"Simple Asuma-sensei, you suggested it. In the Academy we were taught to always have breakfast unless it was inevitable."

The Jonins glares then softened and each had their own grin on their face. "Well done Naruto, Ino, Sasuke and Hinata. You are correct." Said Asuma

"It is true, we only suggested it." Said Itachi

"After all breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Ok then on to the next part," Said Nawaki deciding to wrap it up.

"Indeed the next part is simple. Here I have only 6 bells, you lot are to try and obtain a bell from me. However the three unable to obtain a bell will be sent home never to become shinobi again!" Itachi said shouting the last part. "However don't think it will be that easy. Asuma-sensei and Nawaki-sensei will be protecting me to the best of their abilities. And not to mention I will be protecting myself also."

"What? That's absurd! You're an ex-member of ANBU! And Asuma-sensei is from the Sarutobi Clan and was one of the Twelve Guardian Ninja. " shouted Sasuke, shocking the rest of the Genin.

"And Nawaki-sensei is from the Senju Clan, Grandson of the Shodaime Hokage and younger brother of the Legendary Sannin Tsunade!" said Naruto adding in his knowledge. All of them had a similar thought on their mind and a look of horror on their face.

"_This will be impossible to do, we have to fight each other for a bell. Not to mention we're up against 2 Jonins from two prestigious clans and an ex-ANBU from the Uchiha." _

Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata looked at each other and gave a nod.

"Come at us with intent to kill! You have till midday to get a bell begin!" said Asuma and everyone left in a dash to which the Jonin's chuckled.

**-With Itachi's Team-**

"How are we going to do this?" asked Sasuke seriously.

"There is obviously some kind of catch but what?" said Naruto with confusion in his voice.

"It's quite obvious when you think about it," said Hinata stopping. Sasuke and Naruto also stopped alongside her.

"What do you mean Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"There are only 6 bells right? And there are only 9 of us. That means either a member from each team is lost. Or a whole team can be lost. The amount of bells is to create diversity amongst us so we fight against each other when actually we are suppose to be working together to achieve a bell."

"But if we work together who loses?"

"That I'm afraid is where we either have to fight each other or someone can volunteer."

"But no one will volunteer! We've all worked too hard to become shinobi and to just give up now is unheard of!" shouted Naruto angrily.

"Don't worry Naruto-san I'm sure there is some kind of catch to that as well. Anyways remember what Iruka-sensei said about our teams?"

Sasuke and Naruto tried to think back.

_**Flashback**_

"_You heard it right. The top 3 will be one team, this team will be considered as the main attack force, led by Itachi Uchiha. The second team will compromise of the middle scorer's. This team is the tactical team, led by Asuma Sarutobi. And the third team will be the back –up squad, led by Nawaki Senju. These teams have been considered in the event that if anything happens to the village this team will be efficient and reliable."_

_**Flashback End**_

"We became Genin for a reason. And if we can get the help of the others then I'm sure we can get the bells," said Hinata persuading her teammates to join her.

"Well we can probably beat one of the Jonin's as our team alone," said Sasuke.

"That's true but they are more than likely to stick together. Let's stay together and look for Shikamaru's Team. We could use his brains right about now."

Sasuke and Hinata agreed with Naruto and began to look for Asuma's Team. Luckily they were pretty close, thanks to Hinata's use of the Byakugan they found them quite easily.

When they reached Asuma's Team, Shikamaru had reached the same conclusion as Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto. Agreeing the two teams decided to find Kiba's Team for help as well in case they needed back-up. Fortunately Shino arrived along with his teammates.

Shino had planted a bug on Ino and Hinata knowing they would travel with their teammates and used his other bugs to locate the bugs he had planted on Ino and Hinata.

"Well then looks like we all came to the same conclusion," smirked Shikamaru. Everyone grinned and nodded. "Alright then here's what we'll do."

**-With the three Jonins-**

"Think they've worked it out yet?" asked Asuma throwing away the cigarette butt.

"They have." Said Itachi, opening his eyes, "Get ready they're on their way."

"About time, I was getting bored you know," said Nawaki doing a few stretches.

"Asuma, 12 o clock."

Asuma nodded and went through a short set of seals. "**Katon: Haisekisho! (Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning)**" a large amount of ash was spewed out from Asuma's mouth and began to cover most of the training area in front of them.

**-With the Genin's-**

"Shikamaru-san something is up ahead." Said Hinata, with her Byakugan activated.

"Ok then thanks for letting me know Hinata. We'll continue as planned but be careful!" said Shikamaru. Everyone nodded in agreement.

After about 5 minutes of travelling they reached the edge of the ash. "Something's weird with this ash." Said Naruto

"You're right, it has chakra infused with it, what do you think Shikamaru-san?" asked Hinata.

"Proceed with caution, let's go round it for now. Move out!"

They went round the border of the ash with Hinata keeping an eye out for anything suspicious whilst Kiba kept his nose and ears on alert using his senses to his advantage.

**-With the Jonins-**

"They clever enough to not go through it at least." Said Asuma

"Just move the ash with a Futon Jutsu," said Nawaki putting his hands behind his head.

"No just leave it for now." Said Itachi, "Move it when they engage us in combat, when that happens we'll move out to a different location"

"**Gatsuga!**" said Kiba spiralling towards the jonin with Akamaru by his side.

"**Kagemane no Jutsu!**" Shikamaru's shadow began to stretch out towards the Jonins. "Naruto now!" hearing Shikamaru's signal, 5 Naruto's appeared out of the bushes from all sides surrounding the Jonins.

The Jonins easily dodged Kiba's attack but found it harder to keep up with Naruto's clone and evading Shikamaru's shadow as well.

"Sasuke!"

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!**" sending a large fireball at the Jonins from behind bringing them closer to Shikamaru's extended shadow.

"Choji!"

"**Bubun Baika no jutsu!**" Choji inflated his arm and tried to grab Itachi but Itachi jumped and dodged the large arm swiping for him. But when he landed he was put into a taijutsu fight against Hinata and Sasuke.

"Whenever you're ready Ino." Said Shikamaru

Ino nodded and began to focus on Nawaki. Naruto and Kiba were currently still holding off Nawaki and Asuma so Ino had to get the timing perfect if she wanted Nawaki.

"Shino, try draining Asuma's and Nawaki's chakra."

Shino raised his arms and a mass of insects were sent flying out at the two Jonin. Kiba and Naruto began to retreat seeing the horde of insects. Asuma however moved his cloud of ash to intercept the bugs with a simple Futon Jutsu, and clicked his teeth.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion which surprised the Genins a great deal, stopping them all in their tracks.

"What was that?" asked Sakura.

"That ash from earlier," replied Shikamaru.

"That could have killed us though!"

"That's why we have to go at them with intent to kill. We can't afford to hold back," said Shikamaru cancelling his shadow jutsu.

"But what if we kill them?!"

"That answer is obvious Forehead!"

"Shut up Ino-pig!"

"Both you be quiet! Now Sakura lay traps around the area in case they try to run off. Ino keep focusing on Nawaki. If you get control of him, things can start to go uphill from there."

Both the girls nodded and got to their assigned jobs.

"_Hinata and Sasuke won't last long against Itachi. Naruto and Kiba are tired. Choji and I are out of chakra. Our hope left is if Ino can control Nawaki."_

"**Shintenshin no Jutsu!**" a wolf's howl was heard and Ino's body became lifeless.

"_Whoa as if I got him!"_ Ino said in thought, "_Ok Shikamaru said if I get control of Nawaki's body I should help retrieve the bells."_

And with that Ino, in Nawaki's body, dashed off. Asuma was about to follow Nawaki but was stopped by Kiba, Shino and Choji.

"Thanks guys!" said Naruto passing by in a black blur.

"You'd better get the bells loser!"

"Heheh don't worry dog-breath!"

"OK let's keep Asuma here for as long as we can," said Choji. Kiba and Shino nodded.

"**Nikudan Sensha!**" Choji suddenly rolled into a large ball and began rolling towards Asuma. Asuma dodged it and was hit by Kiba's attack. Shino had sent a small army of bugs at Asuma just to ensure the safety of his bugs after what had happened earlier with Asuma's ash.

"_Keep up the works guys. If all goes to plan we should have the bells in about 10 minutes."_

**-With Itachi-**

"Impressive. You live up to your title quite well Hinata." Complimented Itachi.

Both Genins were panting heavily. Nawaki and Naruto soon appeared except Nawaki stood alongside of Itachi with a grin on his face. Naruto helped Sasuke and Hinata giving them each a soldier pill.

"Nawaki why are you here?" said Itachi.

"Umm Asuma-senpai sent me over here to help you." Said Nawaki scratching the back of his head nervously.

Itachi planted the side of his foot into Nawaki's stomach sending him flying past his team and on route to a tree. Naruto however caught Nawaki before he crashed into the tree.

"Are you alright Ino-chan?"

"I'm fine Naruto-kun it was just a kick," replied Nawaki.

"That's a relief. Come on we need you mainly for Shikamaru's plan to work."

Nawaki nodded and stood up and walked next to the member's of Itachi's team.

"Let's go guys!" shouted Naruto making clones surrounding the area.

Sasuke just grinned and got into his stance. Hinata smiled also and activated her Byakugan dropping low. "You're within the field of my divination."

"_It's time to get serious then I guess."_ Thought Itachi. Itachi blinked. And opened his eyes to show them, his Sharingan.

"I'll let you know, you have no hopes of defeating me."

"We won't know until we try." Said Nawaki.

Naruto commanded his clones to charge in but Itachi just sighed and disappeared. Everyone was looking around trying to locate him but no one could.

**POOF** all the clones suddenly dispelled.

"Be careful guys. Itachi-sensei's fast," said Naruto. Everyone moved close to each other back to back forming a circle.

"Now where should I strike you?" said Itachi, projecting his voice. And then an unusual mist began to roll in and covered the area. A large amount of killer intent mixed with chakra washed over the area making the four breathe sharply.

"_What is this? I feel as if I'm gonna die here." _Thought Naruto

"_This amount of chakra is massive. He wouldn't really kill us, would he?"_ thought Sasuke.

"_Even in Nawaki sensei's body I can't tolerate this." _ Thought Ino

"_I can see why he was part of ANBU. This amount of KI he is releasing is greater than Tou-san's"_ thought Hinata.

"Perhaps I should just kill you all now." Said Itachi appearing in the middle of the circle.

"_Shit! When did he get behind me!" _they all thought and dashed away.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" 4 clones of Itachi formed and sped away to catch the four Genin that had just ran.

"_Crap there's no way we can beat him by ourselves. We gotta regroup somehow."_ Thought Naruto, close to panicking.

Naruto made a clone telling it to throw him in Sasuke's direction across. Itachi's clone didn't fail to notice this and gave chase to Naruto.

"_Naruto's coming this way so we can take out one of his clones at least,"_ Thought Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" shouted Naruto.

"I know Naruto! **Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!**" said Sasuke breathing out fire which took the shape of a dragon and charged at the clone following Naruto behind.

The clone saw the fire dragon and tried dodging it but was dispelled soon after Naruto delivered a chakra infused punch to its face.

"_Damn, it's not strong enough yet, I'll ask Baa-chan for some more tips after."_

**-With Itachi-**

"_So Naruto's been trained a little from Tsunade-sama."_

"_**You gotta watch out for that kid,**__"_ giggled Yokana.

"_So it would seem. Hinata's pretty impressive too, to be able to do one of her clan's best techniques at a young age."_

"_**Well then, this spar is gonna be fun. Speaking of which how long is left of this spar?**_"

"_Not long left about half an hour I think."_

"_**Shame, if these kids were given breakfast and a longer time limit I reckon they would've beaten you.**__" _

"_Really?" _asked Itachi with shock in his voice.

"_**Yeh I mean think about it. That Nara kid is pretty strategic, and his teammate's techniques complement each others. Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto are a deadly force to be reckoned with. Those two kids with the dog and bugs play their role pretty well as back-up. The only weak link is that Banshee. Seriously though, if she could utilise her screams it would be effective.**_"

"_No Kyuubi! I agree with everything apart from the last bit! If she were to utilise her scream she would cause major chaos."_

"_**I know Itachi-kun, but think about it. If she utilised it she could actually help them as a unit.**__"_

"_We'll have this conversation later. They're coming for me, they defeated all my clones."_

And with that Itachi cut off his connection from Kyuubi. Slipping into his stance Naruto charged at Itachi with his fist leading.

"Pathetic," Said Itachi sidestepping the punch, and was suddenly engaged by an onslaught of various kicks and punches from Sasuke and Hinata. Naruto every now and then would throw in either a kick or punch which would connect pretty well with Itachi and often send him back a bit.

Naruto suddenly dashed by Itachi in an attempt to retrieve the bells but Itachi saw him coming and narrowly dodged him.

"_Kuso, I was so close!"_ thought Naruto.

And the bell rang.

"_Damn it! We were so close."_

All the Genins and Jonin sensei's returned to the location of the bell. Itachi stopped the bell from ringing.

"Alright well you did well and were pretty close, but unfortunately you still didn't get them," said Itachi.

"But here's what we'll do. You can all have lunch apart from 3 people. Those three people are gonna be tied up to these log posts here," said Asuma knocking one of them, whilst Itachi laid out 6 boxes of food.

"Now the 6 that do eat, you are not allowed to feed any of the three people. Otherwise, we're gonna have to give someone else a shot at being shinobi," said Nawaki, back in his body.

"Which 3 people are being tied up then?" asked Sasuke curiously.

"Well that we'll that up to you to decide." said Asuma nervously before disappearing off.

Itachi followed Asuma's lead and also left. "Remember guys, don't feed the 3 tied up. Here's some rope," Said Nawaki before trying to catch up with Asuma and Itachi. Sasuke caught it effortlessly and looked around before dropping it hastily.

"Well how are we supposed to decide who gets tied up?" asked Naruto.

"Man this is such a drag," said Shikamaru, lying on the grass, "just draw straws or something."

"I think Naruto should be one of the people tied up to the post!" screamed Sakura pointing at said blonde.

"What? Why me?" asked Naruto outraged at the pink haired girl.

"Because you had breakfast!"

"Yeh well I think your useless ass should be tied up to that post!"

"Sasuke-kun! Are you gonna let him talk like that to me?"

"Shut up Sakura! I agree with Naruto, out of us here you're the weakest link. What did you do to help huh?"

Sakura was too scared, everybody looked at her with hate in their eyes.

"Alright. Man you can't decide? Naruto make a clone and tell it to get 9 straws," said Shikamaru deciding to play peacemaker.

Naruto's clone came back 5 minutes later after picking a range of sizes for everyone to choose from.

"Ok we'll all take turns picking one." Said Shikamaru. The clone decided to start with Sakura and went round the circle with Choji being the last.

"There sorted. Looks like the unlucky ones are Sasuke, Ino and Sakura."

Sakura was obviously not happy with the outcome, but thought differently when she was tied up next to Sasuke. Her face began to turn into a deep red shade.

"Alright let's eat! Itadakimasu!" said Kiba diving into the food to regain some of his energy.

Everyone dug into their food hungrily apart from Naruto and Hinata. "Hinata are you thinking it too?" asked Naruto quietly.

Hinata nodded and just stared at the box in her lap. "It doesn't feel right." Replied Hinata.

Naruto nodded as well fully understanding what she meant, suddenly he opened his box and raised it to Ino's face. "Here Ino-chan you eat instead."

Everyone was shocked to see Naruto offering his food to Ino.

"Oi Naruto what are you doing! We'll get sent back to the academy with… _Iruka-sensei_" said Kiba shuddering at the last words.

"I don't care. Think about it, do you feel right eating in front of our friends? Do you honestly think we can still do this? We need Ino the most right now, once she takes over Nawaki or Asuma's body she's our best hope. But how is she supposed to do that if she had no energy?"

"Well that's very kind and all Naruto but as you can see I'm kinda tied up," said Ino laughing nervously.

"Oh yeah I'll feed you don't worry." Naruto said with a little laugh.

"Sasuke-san you can have some of mine," said Hinata also offering.

"Why Hinata?"

"Because we are going to need our energy if we are to go up against Itachi-sensei."

Sasuke couldn't help but agree with her and reluctantly took her up on the offer.

Just as Naruto and Hinata were about to feed Ino and Sasuke. Itachi appeared with his sharingan spinning furiously. "Why are you feeding them?!" shouted Itachi angrily. Everyone were suddenly on their guard looking out for Nawaki and Asuma, each of them holding a kunai.

"Naruto, Hinata free Sasuke and Ino!" shouted Shikamaru his brain now working overtime to come up with a strategy.

"Maa maa calm down," said Nawaki walking in trying to ease the situation. Asuma followed behind him clapping his hands.

"Congratulations! You guys passed, the test," said Asuma smiling at the Genin.

"What?" asked Naruto incredulously.

"You passed the test," said Itachi in an irregular happy tone.

"Though granted you didn't get a bell you still showed teamwork!" said Nawaki giving them a thumbs up.

"So it was all a test? Man what a troublesome day," said Shikamaru falling to the ground.

"What a relief!" shouted Naruto following Shikamaru's lead.

"OK that's enough for today. My team meet up here tomorrow at 9 sharp. We'll begin some missions." Said Itachi walking off.

"My team we'll meet up at the mission hall get you thrown into some missions straight away," said Asuma taking a puff of his cigarette and leaving in a shunshin.

"My team we'll meet outside the academy, have breakfast this time yeah? You're gonna need it!" said Nawaki leaving through the trees.

Deciding to end the day's activities all the Genins walked back home, needless to say Sasuke had to "return" Hinata, and Naruto walked Ino home. Inoichi showed no mercy in teasing Naruto when he had arrived. When each of them arrived, they all collapsed onto their beds.

**-Hokage Office-**

***Knock knock***

"Come in!" Minato shouted looking up from his paperwork delighted to get a small break. Itachi, Asuma and Nawaki all walked into the room and bowed before greeting the Hokage.

"How did it go then?"

"They passed Hokage-sama," replied Itachi.

"That's good to hear. I want a written detailed report on how each member performed. The good and the bad."

"Hai Hokage-sama!" replied the three Jonins.

"Alright. As you know the village no longer have D-ranked missions, because they are only C-ranked or above our shinobi have to be put through more training. I entrust that you three will train them and prepare them for the upcoming Chunin exams in two months time. Dismissed!"

All three jonins bowed and left in a shunshin.

"Yosh let's get this paper work done and then some lunch!" said Minato with a new determination burning.

** -With Itachi-**

***Knock knock***

"Ahh hello Itachi-kun what can I help you with?" said Kushina with a bright smile.

"Hello Kushina-san, I'd like to talk with Naruto-kun please." Kushina nodded in reply and called Naruto to come down. He walked down tiredly rubbing his eyes.

"What's up Itachi-sensei?" he asked with a yawn.

Itachi flashed a grin. "Naruto," he said, "you up for a prank?"

Naruto was instantly revitalised. "What you got in mind Itachi-sensei?" he said with a dark look on his face.

"Me and you. We're gonna blow this village away!" said Itachi excitedly.

"I'm not the best prankster in the village for nothing, dattebayo!" he said pointing a thumb towards his chest.

"Good. Let's go!" said Itachi taking hold of Naruto and disappearing in a shunshin.

**-Hokage Monument-**

"What are we doing here sensei?"

"Naruto-kun how many clones can you make?"

"Let's see, about 10."

"OK wait for a minute. _Yokana-chan mind telling me your plan for the prank?"_

"_**Of course Itachi-kun! Here's what you're gonna do.**__" _

Itachi had a massive grin on his face after Kyuubi had told Itachi her plan. He could already imagine the look and pain on some of the villager's faces. Granted he could be put into a little trouble but if it got a laugh from everybody he didn't mind the little telling off. It would only be a moment till Kyuubi's awesome plan was put into action! It was going to be the talk of the village for weeks, Itachi was sure of it!

A little later, the whole village was in laughter! A horde of Naruto's could be seen on the Hokage Monument drawing a large copy of the Icha Icha series with each Hokage's face reacting differently. Everyone was gathered outside onto streets. Below the Hokage Monument several clones of Itachi bursted from the roof tops running through everyone to appear at the rear end of the crowd crouched down.

"What did Itachi just do?" asked a villager. Itachi stood up and faced them, Naruto now stood besides Itachi with his clones finishing off the small detail of his masterpiece. Both were laughing furiously, the villagers were unsure what they were laughing at until all the villagers clothes fell down to the ground. The children were left alone thanks, which was greatly appreciated by some of the parents. The villagers immediately covered themselves as best as they could with their arms. But unfortunately within the crowd there were a few lecherous men unable to control themselves. It was a time of embarrassment and humiliation for many of the villagers.

Naruto's clones rushed down from the monument, pouring chakra into their legs increasing their speeds, grabbing as many items of clothing they could. Itachi helped out also with a couple of clones. Within minutes the duo had collected all the villagers' clothes and had sealed them into a scroll.

"If you want your clothes back, you're gonna have to chase us, dattebayo!" said Naruto, sticking his tongue out at them _"Oh man, this is classic! Who would have thought Itachi-sensei would come up with a plan like this?!"_ He looked around to see where Itachi had to gone in order to follow him, but could not see him. _"Oh shit where's he gone?!" _Naruto ran through the streets sending chakra to his feet, but was quickly losing his strength.

The villagers got angrier by the minute, throwing anything they could find on the streets in order to get their clothes back. Naruto thought desperately at anything to prevent the crowd from attacking him. _"I got it!"_ Abruptly stopping Naruto turned around with his hand raised commanding the villagers to stop. "Go on throw stuff at me! I dare you!"

"Everyone grab what you can find and throw it at him!" said a villager.

"Yeah! We want our clothes back!"

"Are you really going to hit the Hokage's son?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

All the villagers stopped in their tracks and thought about it. "_How are we suppose to get our clothes back, without hurting Naruto?"_

"I don't care about that! I want my clothes back!" said an angry man, causing a stir amongst the other villagers. The man edged towards the front clenching his fist.

"That's enough! Everyone return to your homes!" said an ANBU. The villagers were reluctant to return home naked but accepted nonetheless. The ANBU grabbed Naruto and left the scene.

**-With Itachi-**

Itachi was in a forest leaning on a tree bursting with laughter. "Ohh Yokana-chan, that was awesome! Did you see how red those guys with boners got?!" asked Itachi rolling on the grass wiping a teardrop from the corner of his eye.

"**Ya love me don't you?**" asked a tall redhead wearing a short black and red kimono just reaching to her knees, hugging her figure, accentuating every curve on her body. Her legs were long and slender; her arms were the same as her legs, both body parts enticing to the human eye. Her most notable asset however was her breasts. A large amount of cleavage could be seen especially from Itachi's current position, seeing as she was bending over. "**Ever need another prank Itachi-kun, you know who to ask,**" said Yokana giving Itachi a sexy wink.

"Come here," said Itachi patting a spot between his legs. The girl obeyed and leaned onto Itachi's body. Itachi ran his hand through her hair affectionately. The girl was blushing furiously but refused to say anything. "You are the best prankster in the whole village," said Itachi slowly watching her reaction much to his amusement, "you're also the most beautiful girl in the whole village too. I couldn't ask for anyone better." Placing a tender kiss onto the girl's cheek, the girl was shocked at his action that she jumped up and instantly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"_Yokana-chan why'd you run off like that?"_ asked Itachi a little sad that she had just left him. Kyuubi didn't respond, and instantly Itachi was worried.

**-Ichiraku Ramen -**

"Thanks Yugao-chan, you saved me there," said Naruto relieved to have put a considerable amount of distance between him and the villagers.

"It's alright Naruto-kun," said Yugao taking her ANBU mask off, "care to tell me what you did this time?"

"Hehe no can do Yugao-chan," said Naruto graciously eating the heavenly food that was ramen.

"And why not?" asked Yugao with mock hurt in her voice.

"Because it's a secret," winked Naruto.

"Very well, but mind giving me the scroll?"

"Nope, no can do either Yugao-chan, I better keep it and give it to Itachi-sensei."

"Hmm alright then Naruto I trust you," smiled Yugao, "I'll be asking later, cya."

"Yep don't worry, bye Yugao-chan!" said Naruto finishing off his ramen, "Thanks for the food Ayane nee-san! Tell Teuchi-oji san to get well soon for me!"

"_OK, time to find Itachi-sensei,"_ thought Naruto, "Ah man, this is going to take forever!"

"Looking for me Naruto-kun?"

"Woah, where did you come from Itachi-sensei?"

"From the woods," turning his impassive face into one with a smile, "So, how was my prank?"

"You are awesome Itachi-sensei!"

"That's good to hear, now you know who the best prankster in the village is."

"No way! I'm still the best, you got a long way to go if you wanna be a better prankster than me Itachi-sensei," said Naruto pointing a thumb at his chest.

"Is that so?" asked Itachi raising an eyebrow.

Suddenly an ANBU appeared bowing to Itachi before handing him a scroll. "What's that Itachi-sensei?"

"Orders from the Hokage," he said in a serious tone.

"Oh what does Tou-san want?"

"We have a mission tomorrow," he said bluntly.

"Oh cool! What are we doing?" asked an excited Naruto.

"It's a B-rank, I don't know anything else apart from the fact that we're going to the Wave Country."

"Awesome! When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, we'll meet at the Mission Hall, 8 sharp don't be late."

"How long should we pack for Itachi-sensei?"

"Judging from the rank I'd say about a month."

"Ok then, I'll cya later Itachi-sensei. Do you want me to tell Hinata?"

"Are you going to see her?"

"Well not really, but I go pass the compound on the way home."

"It's alright I need to speak to Hiashi anyway. Remember 8 sharp."

"Roger that!"

**Well that's done! Well as you can probably tell this story is going to follow canon slightly but each arc will have its own personal twist as you will find out later on. Again my beta reader is Dragon Legend of Drake, and I have changed my name as some of you may have noticed. Please follow, review and favourite. I don't have many of it at the moment so, if you do enjoy my story do help my story, you know advertise it I'd really appreciate it :D Thanks!**


End file.
